Sword Art Online: The Corrupted Aincrad And The Broken Promise
by TimeMachineGamer
Summary: Kirito manages to defeat Kayaba but all the players didn't able to leave the death game as he was promised, join OC's adventures with Kirito and friends to complete the game while in search the truth of unable to keep the promise and the unstable glitches that appear in Aincrad.
1. Prologue: The Duel Determines The Fate

**Prologue: The Duel Determines The Fate**

* * *

**November 7th, 2024  
75th Floor Boss Room**

"DUEL!"

It appears in my mind as Kirito starts to swung his right sword against Heathcliff. But Heathcliff manage to block it with his shield. The sprays of sparks from their weapons were lit for a second.

This is the duel that determines the humanity of all players that trapped in the death game, SAO, a.k.a. Sword Art Online.

Sword Art Online is the first Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (VRMMORPG) genre that created by Argus, they also introduced NerveGear as a form of controller for the game. It transfers our consciousness into the game, the game felt realistic on their graphics, much better is that this game are using parts of our brain and the five senses to replicate as they are alive in this world. I considered this game as a birthday gift for my upcoming birthday. The game service started in November 6, 2022, approximately 10 000 players are having their enthusiasm on the game, the first thing that I done is practicing the mechanism, luckily I'm easily adapted to this game and starts to befriend 2 players named Kirito and Klein. Things starts to gone south as the log out button disappear in the supposed system menu. As we forced teleport to the Town of Beginnings, the large avatar wearing the red robe identified himself as Kayaba Akihiko, the SAO creator. The absence of log out function is part of the game feature, and if you die in-game, you die in real life too. The way to kill is emitting high power microwaves to destroy the brain when we die or force log out in real life. The players are also humans themselves, we can adapt to the survival and carry on while facing any hardships in their lives.

Klein is a SAO survivor who looks older than us. He had spiky reddish hair, with a red bandana on. He also had a hooked nose and a slight beard on his cheeks and chin. He is looking like wandering samurai or a bandit. Seems like he watches many samurai theme movies and video games a lot. He wear red robes and black armor resembling those of a samurai including a katana, along with his guild members who is actually his real life friends. He created a guild called Fuurinkazan, I asked him the meaning in kanji, and I saw the words in Chinese that only my race could recognize, it is Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain. He said is a reference of the Sun Tsu "The Art of War", I was shocked that they like to read them as a form of tactics for in-game. In Chinese, I pronounced it Sun Tsu Bin Fa, Bin means soldier while Fa means a way or solution.

Kirito is a teenage boy with an appearance of slightly long black hair a delicate face that easily mistaken as a girl. Kirito is one of the solo players in the death game, SAO. He is well known as "The Black Swordsman", who recognized by his signature black theme loadout. He is also one of the solo players, Assault Team, and the worst category type which is hated by the community in the game, Beaters.

Beater is a portmanteau of the words Beta Tester and Cheater. Beaters are the players who used their knowledge in the beta to advance in the game faster for their selfish needs. In fact, he sacrificed his reputation in order to reduce the SAO community's discrimination against beta testers. The sacrifice Kirito make only some players would know its true purpose. The players are I, Asuna and Agil.

Asuna is one of the survivors who managed to survived all the way to 75th floor, she has has long, orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She is the sub-leader of the guild called Knights of Blood Oath, in short KOB. She have a nickname called The Flash based on her agility skills on her rapier. She is also married to Kirito as his in-game wife. Quite romantic of them, aren't they?

Agil is a massive and bulky bald man with a brown goatee and brown eyes. He also has two silver earrings on his left ear. He has a shop in 50th floor as a merchant. He seems like a materialistic person who care about the profit he makes, in fact he used all up his currency in order to help the mid-level players to improve the Assault Team's strength. I even donate some of my currencies and materials in order to support his cause with a guise of just getting privilege benefits from the store.

Heathcliff, in fact is Kayaba Akihiko has been disguised as the guild leader in KOB, to support the players to complete the game. In fact, I'm really surprised on his planning when he said he would be revealed as the last boss in Aincrad when the front lines manage to clear 95th floor. During the last duel between Kirito and Heathcliff in the colosseum, I could see the speed of Heathcliff's shield was moving in spontaneous pace which is really impossible. Even Heathcliff wins the duel that time, I could see him quite mad almost felt like 'You forced me to do this', which the emotion supposed to be happy for winning duel which contradicts the supposed emotions.

Kayaba proposed the deal to Kirito, the deal is if Kirito manage beat him for this duel, he would let the players included myself free from this death game.

I have been lying down in an awkward position with my front chest laid on the ground because all the players except Kirito and Kayaba have been paralyzed, the most fatal status ailment that is triggered by the system command from Kayaba himself.

I couldn't do anything as they clashing swords against each other and hope Kirito to win this duel as the winning could free everyone from this death game.

Also, another ridiculous request was called from Kirito. "I don't plan to go down easily. But if I die, could you prevent Asuna from committing suicide, even if only for a short period?"

This request really angers me as he actually wants to make sure she lives on.

'Damn it, Kirito! You want Asuna having depression of losing you for the rest of her life?!'

Despite hearing Asuna's crying pleas of retracting his request but he ignores her.

They have been exchanging their attacks during this duel, all the players have witness the best and gambling duel in their entire life. It since like Kayaba have an incredible accuracy with his shield, and so far as I remember that Kirito must not use any Sword Skills as the post-motion delay after the activation could be fatal only if the enemy is able to block all the attacks from the Sword Skills.

Another reason for that is since the game creator Kayaba is in duel so he have an bigger advantage in duel due to he created the Sword Skills include the Unique ones such as Kirito's Dual Wielding and Heathcliff's Holy Sword. If he created Sword Skills, it means he know where are the Sword Skills will going to land the hits on.

The duel is going to be disaster when I saw Kirito is activating his Dual Wielding Sword Skill. As he activates the Sword Skill, I could see Kayaba smug over something, it seems like Kirito is going to lose and killed by him after the Sword Skill is casted. He has been waiting for Kirito to use the Sword Skill for his advantage. After Sword Skill has been casted, as Kayaba deflect Kirito's last blow he is going to attack him with his right sword.

Suddenly, I have detected an unknown presence of the glitching during the duel. Fortunately for Kirito, Kayaba back away after the deflection then Kirito starts to attack Kayaba with another Sword Skill, [Starburst Stream],the unique dual wielding skill that used during the 74th floor boss fight, in high pace. This is in a suspicious situation when the Kayaba who have the strong sense of timing and attacks starts to stagger while he is trying to defend with his sword and shield. As Kirito about to approach the end of Sword Skill with downward X-slash and upward X-slash, Kirito manage to break his defense and he lost his balance and time to defend himself, the last hit has been made by Kirito by making a forward thrust with his left sword against Kayaba. The presence of glitch comes again as Kirito defeat Kayaba with his last hit. It seems like the players are engrossed on the duel that they aren't detect the presence of unusual phenomenon.

"Is it….over?"

After Kayaba has been defeated, the players are free from paralysis. Asuna quickly embraces Kirito with a hug towards his back.

"Kirito-kun!"

"Asuna…"

She replies to him while she is crying.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Thank goodness, Kirito-kun…"

"Sorry, Asuna… But… I survived."

"I'm glad… Kirito-kun…"

"Where is Kayaba… I mean Heathcliff?"

Asuna shakes her head and reply.

"I don't know. But I can't see commander anywhere."

"I see… Did I defeated him?"

Then, Klein and I are joining their conversation.

"Hey! You did it Kirno-ji!"

He cheered with his nickname created by Klein himself. Kirito is very tired to reply that he stay silent.

"What's with you? You should be satisfied, and you defeated him!"

He bumped him as a cheering form.

The Assault Team are cheering with their heart out for winning the duel so that the players can free from the death game. But the unusual phenomenon makes me feel uneasy, I don't want to keep my hypes up as the more hype I have, the bigger the disappointment I have.

"I see... So I really defeated him."

"Kirito-kun... I'm glad."

"Asuna..."

Then, Klein wants to stop them for eye contact on each other as he is felt an awkward in this situation. In fact, he is very alone with no luck on finding any love interests. The Assault Team starts to tease couple and it lead them to an embarrassment between them. I couldn't help but smirk at them of their embarrassment. But it still won't soothes me down of the unusual phenomenon that I sensed.

"Hey, when we will going home to our real world?"

"When..."

The silent is making the Assault Team fear of the promise that Kayaba make.

"You beat Heathcliff, didn't you, we are supposed to be get of here right?"

"Heathcliff... No, Kayaba did said he would let all players all of this death game once I defeated him."

Asuna nodded as a confirm as the witness of the promise that Kayaba make.

"But... nothing happened. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why we still here? Did Heathcliff is breaking his promise?"

I decided to break my silence by replying.

"I believe Kayaba's words, but... something doesn't right about the moves Kayaba makes, I also have detect a presence of the glitching effect, and Heathcliff supposed to have chance to kill Kirito but it interrupts the game and the duel."

The Assault Team included Kirito, Asuna, and Klein is looking at me in a fear emotion to think that I'm making curse on them. I hold my hands up slowly as a defence and added.

"All I said is just something I said in my mind, I also want to get out of this death game as you guys do and I have no reason to trick everyone. I'm sorry that I say those vibes, but if you guys think that I try to scare or curse all of you, you guys can use me as a punching bag for saying these unhopeful words."

The Assault Team are making their decisions for accept my apology but I don't blame them, the desire want to escape are screaming out from their hearts, I regret that I saying the certain possibility that would cursing them.

The answer is on hold when Agil rush to the Assault Team and tell the news.

"Everyone! The door that towards to the upper floor has opened! Are we going through it?"

Asuna and Klein called his name in a worried emotion.

""Kirito...""

"If the game is not coming to the end, I guess we've no choice but to keep going. Onwards everyone! To the 76th floor!"

Every player in the Assault Team complies with the Beater's orders and walk up to the 76th floor. I'm blaming myself for saying those cursed words even though I'm not supposed to say those negative vibes to bring them down.

'I better retire myself from the Assault Team since I've said those negative vibes, rather than staying in the team and treat like I didn't say those words, it would be unfair for me to get away for saying these negative vibes.'

The cursed words that I have said is going to exist as me and the Assault Team arrived the 76th floor.


	2. Chapter 1: Resolution and Reunion

**Chapter 1: ****Resolution and Reunion**

* * *

**November 7****th****, 2024**

**Stairway To 76****th**** Floor**

As the Assault Team making their steps onward to 76th floor, I felt a worry and guilty feeling as I taking every step of the stairs. My fear occurs to me that I make a curse that would happen to the Assault Team, I really hope that this curse of mine won't happen to them.

I felt another fear that come towards to me, the fear of going to be insulted like that time when Kirito labelled himself as the Beater at the end of the 1st Floor Boss Battle.

"Now I know what it feels like when the reputation is destroyed and being hated by the crowd."

I muttered to myself of my demise that I bring myself into.

**76****th**** Floor Entrance**

Several minutes later, the Assault Team has arrived the entrance. The Assault Team has exhausted their energy on taking the steps of stairs.

As they opened the door to the 76th floor, it's a grassy plains, filled with normal trees and a pathway to guide the players to either town, village or even the labyrinth dungeon. The sky are always normal but I can feel this nostalgic feeling of being relax like Kirito always taking a nap back in 59th floor under a big tree.

Klein is the first player to speak up as the team arrived.

"So this is 76th floor… I thought once we arrived to 76th floor from boss battle, we'd be able to log out, but… Wait? What the-"

Kirito questioned Klein's surprising emotion.

"What's wrong?"

"The names of the item jumbled up till I can't even read them, what's going on here?"

As the players heard Klein's surprise on something, I quickly check the items that I have in my inventory, as like he said, the names of items are named in a mojibake way. I felt a fear that is going to come out from my heart.

'Did I really say that curse earlier?'

While I keep finding more jumbled items, Asuna shout out to Kirito on her findings on something unexpected.

"Kirito-kun! It's not just the item names jumbled up!"

Klein added Asuna's statement in shocked manner.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Where are all my skill data that I grind all the time in this game?!"

I quickly checked my skill data, it seems that some of my skills have gone, I can't find any skills that is disappeared within my roster and collection. The skills that have been lost are Fighting Spirit, Shielding, First Aid and Battle Healing. But the level of my avatar still intact and didn't corrupted.

'Oh no, these skills are ensure my survival and also to save the players from danger. Crap, I have to start over again.'

Agil got another bad news to report to the Assault Team,it's one thing after another.

"Hey! We've got problems over here too! It seems that teleport crystals have glitches."

Kirito demands his meaning.

"Agil, speak the glitch that happen on teleport crystals."

"It looks like we can't teleport down below 75th floor."

The Assault Team starts to having despair including Asuna.

"What are we going to do now?!"

Kirito is making his courage speech to the Assault Team to gain the morale and giving hope to the team.

"Everyone! Listen to me! There's no point to just waiting around here. The game system is unstable, and we can't go to lower floors. We should try to progress this game as much as we can before another fatal error occurs."

Asuna receives his speech and gather resolve herself and make another speech to the Assault Team.

"Everyone, he's right, our goal is to clear SAO so we can get back to real life, we must clear this game together!"

The Assault Team are start to gathering their courage and resolve to clear this game, they are making cheer for the team to strengthen their morale for the future of the players who trapped in this death game.

But I feel too guilty for saying that cursed words that really happen, the corrupted items, lost skill data and even the teleport crystals. I felt like I don't deserve to be in Assault Team, but I decided to atone my mistake, rather than just stay hiding from the Assault Team. I getting their attention in a loud voice.

"Everyone, could I get all of your attention for a minute?"

The Assault Team including Kirito, Asuna, Klein and Agil are attracting my attention. I kneel my knees on the ground and starts to saying my apology with my tears starts to flow from my eyes.

"I… I make those vibes that really happen… I'm really sorry that I cursed all of you in this state, I'm really terribly sorry. If… If any of you felt a grudge against me, I'm willing to banish myself and become a hated player just like that time when Kirito as a Beater."

The Assault Team are making a discussion on my apology and my statement. My tears starts to flow over my face. The first thing I get is my friend, Kirito is patting my shoulder with Klein, Asuna and Agil comfort me.

"You have been saved and protect a lot of players, you think that the protector like you gonna stop saving the players?"

"Hey kid, you always called all of us 'kid' aren't you? Now you are going to be the kid who is crying over a spill milk you having?"

"Hey, don't forget that you and Kirito-kun show me the right way while clearing this death game, you and Kirito-kun makes me realized to enjoy every moment while we clearing the game."

"Oi young'un, you donated a lot of resources and money to support me and the mid-floor players in game. Are you sure you not going to spend the privilege that I would still give you even though we can't go back to lower floors?"

I still rejected their decision of accepting my apology but the society always f-ked up like the discrimination on beta testers, even if they defend me we would still get being labelled as the cursed player and his associates.

Suddenly, the voice is spoken up from the Assault Team.

"Eiyu-san (Hero), I know you wouldn't just curse all of us like that."

All the players are facing to the person who voice out the statement of defense.

The person is the teenage boy who dressed with just knight armor and there is a girl who stands beside him almost like a couple, or even better common sense, they are brother and sister as they don't blush like the couples. I didn't expect that they were still alive after the 75th floor boss battle where it takes the lives of 24 players included the 10 players who are scouts.

"Eiyu-san, you did save my sister from a trap that was happened few months ago, I really grateful that you even tried to risked your life to save my sister. We hope that one day I will repay the debt of your courage, now is a great chance to repay, to convince them your statement were didn't mean it to them!"

"Eiyu-sama, thank you for saving me from the trap that would doom me."

Some of the players of the Assault Team were convinced by them then another player among them speak it out.

"Hey, you did saved my guild mate by pulling aggro of the enemy so that he got a chance to escape!"

The voices start to spoken up among the Assault Team, they are inspired by their courage to speak out and helped to convince the Assault Team. They are the players that I save and defend, even I didn't recognize any of them but they are willing to remember my sacrifice that I done to them and decided to defend me.

The Assault Team are finally convinced and make a statement to me.

"We accepted your apology, please get up, we need your manpower to help us complete this death game."

As I heard the statement, I felt grateful that I make the right choice to help, protect players and confront my mistakes. I stand up from kneeling and I make heart over salute while another statement to the Assault Team with my tears still haven't wiped off.

"Thank you for accept my apology, I would help to clear the game and protect players as much as I can!"

My resolve is returned and prepares to take another step to clear this death game. The Assault Team has start walking to the nearest town in this floor.

**76****th**** Floor Arc Sophia  
****Teleport Gate****  
**

As we walked into the town, the town is filled with ancient monuments which are made of stone. The town has a lot of street light, flag banner spreading across the town. There are a lot of flowers and benches for the players to leisurely enjoy the scenery of this town. At the center of the view there are small shelters that have a monument with the 4 shining crystal lamp around it, the city is called Arc Sophia.

The soldier starts to relax in the town, a.k.a. Safe Zone after their countless steps from 75th Boss room to this city. Some of the players included myself is going to start explore this town, but is stopped when I saw Asuna's neck is start glowing.

"Asuna, your neck is glowing!"

"Eh?!"

As Asuna decided to check the reason of the glowing, she pulled out an item from his neck. The item is the one that glowing, the item is a tear-like necklace that she keeps as a charm. In fact, the charm is actually a beautiful memory created with Asuna and Kirito during their vacation. I did eventually help them in a certain task, during that time, the charm also creates a bond between me and it.

As Asuna tapping it twice, the item is transformed into a little girl. The girl starts to moan with tiredness of being an object for so long.

Kirito, Asuna and I were all shocked to see her being able to be existed as human form. The girl have a long, dark hair and bright black eyes. She also wear a one-piece white dress with a ribbon tied around her waist and white shoes. The girl start to greet us.

"Papa! Mama! Oji-san(Uncle)! Long time no see!"

This girl's name is Yui. She is a Mental Health Consultation Program, in short MHCP, a.k.a AI. This AI consider 3 of us as her adopted family. Kirito as father, Asuna as mother and me as her uncle, acknowledged since I helped them during the search of her 'parents' while thought she is a player.

Kirito and Asuna quickly hug her while I pat her head. After patting, I leave them having their reunion moment as I explore this town. I explored this town and there are 3 main paths connected to Teleport Gate, which is my current location, throughout this city.

One of the main paths is Traders Way, a location for purchasing items and weapons, armors and items. Another one is Town Square, a location for the players hanging out and there's a inn that is available for players to purchase, Agil decided to purchase it as his own new business.

Agil turn to me and telling a 'privilege' I get.

"Hey, since you donate a lot of resources back in Algade, I'll give a room for you as free."

"Arigatogozaimasu! (Thank you very much!)"

I reply him with Japanese since I always use English in the game while learn to say some Japanese. In fact, I'm using English with the language translator in-game system helped me to communicate within this Japanese game. But what the hell, why I reply to a person who knows English with Japanese?

Another fact, Agil always use Japanese with other players without the assistance of translating, a logic thinks in my mind is that he relocates to Japan for living. I feel embarrassed for making a retard action. But whatever, I'll treat it as my experience to not make any dumb mistakes.

'Looks like I get my privilege in his new shop.'

The final path is our entrance, to the field where players to progress the game.

The Assault Team has arrange the supplies and equipment completely and they are prepared to going out to progress the game with high carefulness due to the glitch that caused the skills data reset.

Suddenly, the blue teleport effect appeared inside the gate increase my worries as the possible players that using teleporter at this time is the lower floor players other than the players right now as the players of the Assault Team were just arrived the 76th floor and they couldn't possibly use the gate for dumb reasons.

As the blue teleport effect dying, the players that just come have a pink-haired girl with her blacksmith uniform which looked waitress-like while also equipped with ribbon and apron. She have dark pink eyes and small freckles on her cheeks. Her username is Lisbeth, nicknamed Liz, but in this game Japanese pronunciation is called as Lizubeto.

Lisbeth felt relieved after she saw us in a normal state. She were worried about her friends' condition after the glitching effect occur throughout this game. Asuna was shocked for her to see her friend arrived without get any warnings.

"Liz?! What are you doing here?!"

"'What am I doing here?!' That's not a very nice greeting there!"

I sigh and reply to her coldly about the bad news of unstable teleport system.

"Bad news, Liz. You won't going down below 75th floor from here due to the glitches."

The group was shocked that I tell the news in a direct way. It startled her and decided to try to teleport to her shop. She ran back to the teleporter gate and making command.

"Ten'I(Teleport): Lindarth!"

I could see and hear the teleport effect just fine, but after a while it dies down and Lisbeth still haven't teleport there at all. Asuna telling the fact sadly.

"That's how it is. We can't go back to the lower floors."

She starts to depressed due to the unable to teleport back to her own blacksmith shop and lost her masterpiece weapons that she made so far. I just remembered that there's a shop available for sale in Trader's Way. More importantly, the higher the levels, the higher the power of attributes for the weapons to be produced for the Assault Team. In fact, Like the players who want rare weapons, she prefers rare materials.

"Ora(Hey), kid. I can help you get more unique materials from this floor onward, and you can start it over again by buying the new blacksmith shop at the Trader's Way. It's over there."

I point at the North-West from my position beside the teleporter gate. She's feeling annoyed on my attitude. My personality is always cool and uncaring but just an act to cover my ego. Lisbeth replied to my words.

"Still same as always."

I looked the other way to ignore her while acting as arrogant person, she starts walk to the Trader's Way to search the blacksmith shop that I implied.

Suddenly, the blue teleport effect appear again inside the gate. I muttered in annoying tone.

"Argh… Another player?!"

The player is also girl but she have a pet which is also called familiar in-game and it sits on her head. She have a light brown hair and tied into pigtails with red ribbons. She wears a red robe with her shoulders exposed. She also wear a short black shirt, finger-less red gloves and asymmetrical shoes with long black socks. Her username is Silica. Her pet is a Feathered Little Dragon with its blue body covered in soft, pale blue feathers and two long tail-like feathers also with 4 legs that have claws. She called it Pina.

"Hey, Kirito-san!"

"Si-Silica?! You're here too!?"

"Oh! So you are the young beast tamer that Kirito befriended of?"

My instinct tells me the tone of Asuna used, the tone of jealousy. The unique aura that she gives is quite cute jealousy for me.

"Yeah, Asuna. She's the famous party mascot in mid-floor players due to her pet."

I decided to questions her purpose of coming here.

"Anyway, Silica, why are you here?"

"I heard the rumors of happening on the front line, so I come to see if Kirito-san is alright….."

Silica realized the last words that she said and recovered herself to covering up with another sentence.

"A-Anyway I'll help whatever I can! I'll do anything that I can be useful!"

Seems like the party mascot Silica is joining the battle, but I hope her power would be enough to help complete some basic tasks.

An hour passed for the Assault Team to store their supplies in Arc Sophia. Then, Asuna and I saw the cracking on the clouds.

'Another glitch? What the hell is it doing?'

"Kirito-kun! Over there!"

Kirito gets her attention and look at the direction she pointed. The cracking area is increase spontaneously and I can see the mixed colour of corrupted data appear on the cloud. Then, we saw the female avatar is slowly emerged from the cloud of corrupted data.

The female avatar starts to falling fast from the sky as the corrupted data on the cloud is fixed after it transport her to this town. Kirito starts to run to save her from the fall while Asuna and I are following up.

Every second count as she is falling to the ground while Kirito is increase his speed to rescue her. My heartbeat increases from the running and the worry of her falling.

As Kirito is within the range of catching her, he starts to slide to catch her with his body to ensure she is able to land safely. He is able to catch her with left hand hold her leg while the other hand catch her back. The sliding have making the dust appearing above the ground.

Kirito's sliding have stop and he is breathing out from his lungs to show his relieve. As Asuna and I are catching up, I kneeling down with one foot and check her appearance, outfit and condition.

She have thin hair tied in white ribbons by the sides of her face, with the back cut short. She have a pale white skin that like all the gamers who stayed in the house like me and Kirito. She have a outfit of regular SAO outfit with some small parts of her outfit exposed, she have a left breastplate with a golden ring locking it. Most part of her outfit are green while some of her parts are colored in red and black. She also have a pouch on her waist and a red collar on her neck. She also have black short pants and black knee-high boots with a metal armor equipped on feet as protection also green cloth as appearance or cover on leg.

"You okay, kid?"

She starts to opening her eyes after hearing my question. She has black eyes. She starts wondering her surroundings and asking me for the answer.

"What…. What happened?"

"You were falling from the sky. And I managed to catch you."

"T-Thank you."

Kirito starts to help her recover from the ground after catching. She barely have dizziness while recovering.

"What were you doing before anyway?"

The question spoken out to investigate the possibility of her coming to this town by falling from the sky.

"I… I can't remember. I don't know what are you talking about falling from the sky."

'Crap. Did she lost her memories before coming here?'

This cliché is too much, there is always a story of losing memories, blah blah blah.

"Okay then, open the menu."

"Open… menu?"

'The hell!? Did she don't know the basics of this game?'

We were shocked for her knowledge of not knowing the basics of this game. Kirito starts to teach her to opening the menu. He directed her to raise her index and middle finger from her right hand and pull downwards to open.

"Like this… ? And…"

She suddenly shouted in surprised tone.

"What's this…!?"

We were managed to teach her the basics, Asuna stops us to prevent Kirito and I as they are girls and want to protect their privacy.

'Geez, such protective.'

Asuna starts to look up her basic information and summary. I asked her progress.

"Any information? Username?"

Asuna look against Sinon to request her permission to disclose her info. Sinon nods her head and Asuna starts to tell us.

"Her username is Sinon and she's level 58."

I start to thinking for a bit, but these info are unhelpful for investigation but knowing her user name is still a good thing.

"Can't find any reasons why and how did she get here, we should get her to the inn to get some rest, she still a bit tired and dizzy after all."

Asuna agrees with me and she starts to escort her to the Agil's shop with Kirito and I starts following up to them.

Another hour passed after we escort Sinon, Kirito, Asuna and I agree to going outside the safe zone to explore the area.

**76****th**** Floor Exterior  
****Forest Area**

The area of forest is very big that even a person could easily get lost within it. Luckily the mini map could tell us our position and the locations.

The map info is gathering up slowly till the area is half-filled. Then, Asuna saw something and tell us to looking at her direction with her finger pointing. We saw an unusual person is looking around the area. She is still looking around the area without noticing us.

She is showing her back to us and we able to see her outfit. She wears white and green clothes and a green skirt. She has long blond hair and tied up as a ponytail with a flower-like hairband. She has a green and white collar on her neck. She also wear white gloves. She also have a strange wing behind her body, which makes us think she's a NPC (non-playable character).

As we walked closer to her, I could be able to see another description is that she have pointy ears. The distance between we and her are getting closer that she notices our presence after her pointy ears were twitching.

She turn around and look at us and I able to see her innocence face with a cute bright green eyes. When she look at us, she starts to look surprised for seeing ourselves. I wonder what interest her. She starts to speak up.

"Onii-chan?"

'Huh? The girl called Kirito brother?'

I know the girl wasn't implied me as I don't have any close relatives while Asuna is not possible as if she called her sister, it would be Onee-chan.

"Onii-chan?!"

Kirito was surprised by her calling and being startled. She starts to run towards him and grab his hand. She was happy that she is jumping while holding his hand.

"I finally found you, Onii-chan!"

Kirito decided to tell her.

"Erm… I don't know who actually you are."

"You couldn't recognize me? Oh my appearance, that makes sense. My real name is Kirigaya Suguha. Now you know who I am now? Right now, my avatar name is Leafa. Anyway, I'm a new player here, nice to meet you all."

Asuna is the one greet back at her.

"Hehe, Leafa-chan. Nice to meet you too! Let's go back to the safe zone."

We starts to get back to our safe zone to bring the map data to every player. Now I got a new intel about Kirito's personal life, if that Leafa kid is Kirito's imouto(little sister) that means they share the same last name. The intel is Kirito's real life last name is Kirigaya. As I analyse the name, I detected the similarities between real name and user name is the 'Kiri' part from 'Kirigaya' and 'Kirito', as for the 'to' part from 'Kirito', it could possibly his first name that have the 'to' part with it.

**76****th**** Floor Arc Sophia  
Teleport Gate**

The group arrived back to the safe zone and we carry on our daily duties, namely farming, rest, storage arrangement etc. The players have been ready their equipment to launch the assault on 76th floor. The days gone with players doing their own efforts to strengthen the Assault Team.

Unfortunately, something happen to Kirito at middle of December, about 2 weeks before the Christmas.


	3. Chapter 2: Expedition on 76th Floor

**Chapter 2: Expedition on 76th Floor**

* * *

**December 11****th****, 2024**

**76****th**** Floor Arc Sophia  
My Room**

It's been a month since the duel end in an unfair way. The duel still keeps in my mind due to the unusual glitching effect that appeared before my eyes and can't forget about it. It makes me fill my desire of finding out the truth of this unusual incident.

Greeted by the morning alarm that contain peaceful and memorable rhythm with unique musical instruments such as clarinet and harp. I have awaken to start my usual daily routine. I still in a habit of doing like in real life such as brushing teeth, washing my face and tidy up my appearance. I have been adapt to living in virtual reality.

Tidying up my hair with my hands to avoid the bangs that obstruct my view and my skin, I still looking at my childish face that appeared on the mirror on the sink. My appearance filled with short gray hair. My height is about 160 cm tall, I really don't know what is my real height right now after these 2 years.

As I going to continue my studies in Japan, I have been learn to be more matured and not minding anyone's opinions. I treated it as part of me and develop cool personality to hide my emotions. I have been watching a lot of videos contain walkthroughs of video games and dramas, they have teaching me a lot of moral values and developed my true personality.

I also developed a skill of reading emotions to adapt situations and manipulating my emotion and voice tone to trick the people. It's really unique for the people who work as counselor, trickster and even conman.

With my pajamas on after my routine of habits. I start to open my menu with my right hand and equip my usual loadout. My menu shows my username, named 'TMGamer'. It's my short name of 'TimeMachineGamer' since I start play video games with accounts.

I let them to call me MG as it's better way to calling out.

After equipping them, my body appearance is filled with gray-color theme outfit. I wear a grey jacket, grey gloves, grey pants and even grey shoes. I always equipped with shield and sword. My title is called "Gure no Senshi(The Grey Warrior)"

Everyone would say like I copy Heathcliff as he also wield shield and sword. In fact, I already been fated to choose it as a balanced offense and defense weapon. Some of players did equip them but they are choosing them for various reasons like given roles as tank, forced due to low stats or just admiring Heathcliff.

In my peaceful room, there is normal size bed that is the same size with every inn but the current one is much more better and easily to be sleep. At the opposite of the bed, there is a big table that contain the books that are on hold upright. Next to the bed there is a coffee table that can be seated with a large 3-seat sofa. There's also a board that for our decision to put on. The last time I remember is the honeymoon pictures taken with Kirito and Asuna pasted in their board at 22nd floor cottage after helping them with the Yui incident.

I have ready up my loadout and start another day of the assault on 76th Floor. I leave the room and going downstairs to the shop before going outside the building, not like the Kirito who always leave by windows every time the emergencies or embarrassing things have come.

**Agil's Shop**

As I walked down the stairs, the customers are having their leisure time while the store owner, Agil and his AI assistants are managing the shop.

If I'm comparing this shop with Algade, here is much more better and quite more comfortable. Agil could even make the foods and drinks to the customers with the help of his hired AI assistants.

The shop has many tables, and a counter that have 5 chairs as a seat with a lot of items and supplies for daily routine. There's also a special queue up line for trading purposes.

Agil with his usual casual outfit with his apron on, the clothing that I could always recognized as his iconic symbolism. He notices me during his work, I answer him with a wave of hand and nodding a head as a language to say hello. He replies me back with a wave of hand and nodding while smiling. Quite gentleman of him, eh?

I walk towards the entrance of the shop then going outside of the safe zone to start my daily outdoor routine.

**76****th**** Floor Exterior  
Zephyr Way**

Arriving at the entrance of the safe zone, I could see a big and thin building that obscure the scene of the skies. I could easily recognize it as the labyrinth of 76th floor.

As my routine starts, I saw a lot of bees along the stone pathway, I still quite a bit scared of them. It's not that I afraid to die but the fear of feeling in real life. Even I didn't get stung by bee once but I can still feel the fear of the sting that could traumatize me for eternity. When I see the bees' hive on tree during my youth, I just quickly run away from it with all my stamina. During that appearance, I always avoid the route with the tree that holding the bees' hive.

During my first time in encountering bees in SAO, I quickly yelled and avoid them. Bees are actually just a insect that protects their home and act as a groups. They don't attack unless threaten. But in SAO, the encounter on bees is an aggro to them. They keep chasing me while I blindly waving my sword and shield to knock them back.

But now, it still chills down my spine of being sting, I already used to being sting for couple times. But the sting felt so realistic that I only thinking of rather being slashed than stung by it.

As I approach a group of hornets, the name appeared "Lv 76 Death Hornet" with 1 life bar below its name. With my high attack power, I could easily kill the group at ease with just normal basic attacks. The fear of being stung still scare me off.

**Spider Strand Plains**

While I keep killing the bees along the way to labyrinth, I have arrived another area that I already explored. But I still have some time to grind the area as this area has slightly higher level than the last area.

In addition, this area not just have bees but with boars too. Boars have higher health but low mobility than the bees. They could give an easy farm for me. The boars in game name are called "Frenzied Boar". Their level are ranged from 76 to 80. The range level is the same as the bees. But I still favor in defeating the boars, the only time I forced myself to slay the bees in order to complete the quests to get my rewards.

The thing I hate the most is the material gathering that dropped from the bees. It is because the drop from the mobs are not always guaranteed, whenever I failed to get the drop matching the quest, I blame this RNG(random number generator) system that getting on my nerves. RNG system is not actually not balanced but the luck appears to me sometimes really f-ked up. But I considered that I used up all my luck in order for me to not die.

After some time, I resumed my path towards the labyrinth. I saw a group of players that standing at the entrance of the cave up ahead. It almost felt like they either afraid to go in or just regrouping. I ask one of the players in group by patting his shoulder.

He turns around towards to me then I ask the current situation.

"This cave up ahead seems to be the den of a bunch of lizardmen. If you continue along, you'll possibly run into hordes of them. Even this is the only problem, we might be able to resolve it. But…"

This alerts me as the possibility of danger ahead of this situation, I still continue to listen anyway.

"Apparently there's a really strong lizardman in there too. It looks hard that everyone grouping up here to waiting for the info from the players who have gone ahead already. If you decided to going in, you better brace yourself."

I ask another question for any of my friends that I know have enter the cave. I tell him the names of the players that I knew to him.

"None of them have entered the dungeon yet."

'Sheesh. Here I thought that I could group up with any of my friends. Guess I'm gonna go ahead alone then, just like old times.'

As I double-check my inventory and loadout for preparing, I took another step towards the entrance of the cave, passing by the group of players that standing aside.

**76****th**** Floor Dungeon  
Ravenous Underpass**

As I entered the dungeon, the cave have giving me the chills due to damp temperature where no sun radiated. I can see some lizardman roaming around the areas.

The cave is just like any RPG games that always been, dark and tight pathway. I need to check every corner for any possible ambushes that AI could even make.

The wrong timing of pulling aggro could be fatal, as it could attract a horde of enemies at once without properly engaging.

Suddenly, I saw a female player running towards to me. I don't recognize her so she probably running towards the exit, but she stop along asking my intention on coming to the dungeon.

"Oh! Are you start scouting this area?"

I nodded to her question.

"Here some info for you, these lizardmen definitely have numbers, luckily they aren't actually that strong. But there's a really strong one up ahead, so just be careful when encountering it, okay?"

"Heard ya. Thanks for the info."

"I'm going to regroup with other players at the entrance. Good luck!"

'Strong lizardman huh? Quite high possibility would be the mid-boss in this floor. Time to collect more intel in this dungeon!'

I fired up myself for getting intel, because knowledge is power. More intel, higher survivability rate.

As I start walking towards the battlefield, the path has change to 4 directions, the direction that attracts my attention the most is my right side. It looks like a seal that forbidden to access unless you fulfilling certain tasks. The seal is shaped with a huge cross that overlap with the circle.

Beside of it, it looks like a switch that is possible to disable it. If my logic is right the players that have come here could know this presence and try to disable it, if this seal still haven't destroyed, that means that I need to keep exploring until I found the requirement to disable it.

I starts to moving forward to confront any monsters that I could find, the name shown 'Lv 68 Lizardman Elder'.

'Well, it should be easy for me.'

I pull my right hand sword and attack them, they still reckless as the lizardmen are always dash towards us with a slash come towards us. The first encounter is so scary that I dodge further from them. Their cry are still annoying as hell, felt like they are showing off. They often getting on my nerves as they increase my rage with desire to silence them.

Times passed as I clear every mobs that stand upon my path while exploring the dungeon.

My walking comes to a stop when I heard a screaming of player from the area with perfectly curve doorway.

My pace of walking increase to running and I run towards the source of the screaming, the distance is shortened that I reached the doorway. I could easily see the players and the mobs are in my presence. The players are laying on the ground, with one player still in shock state. Their health are all reduced to danger zone. One or more hits could lead to their death, in conclusion, brain will fried to death from NerveGear.

My running change to dash towards fallen player who's about to get killed by one of the green-color lizardmen. I quickly ready my shield with my left hand and block the attack, I quickly bash the mob then I have a small window to extract her out of the area.

But things much more complicated when another fallen player and the shocked player is about to get hit by them. With my time running out, I quickly save the shocked player who is the closest from my position. I tackle him to evade mob's attack. I quickly wake him up in his shocked state.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! KID!"

After waking him, I tried to save the last player who's about a few inches away from lizardman's axe. Still carrying the hope in my heart, I use all my haste to save her.

Suddenly the speed of light appeared before me and it knock the lizardman away from the attacker and the survivor.

As I saw lizardman knock away, I still checking the survivor's condition and start to carry her to safety, I receive a shoulder pat from the savior of the survivor.

"Hey, are you going to say thanks or what?"

The fallen survivor reply.

"T-Thanks…"

"Not you, I mean the person who just carried you in bridal style without even noticing me."

I look over the savior, I could recognize the savior. The savior is the person who's wearing the white and red uniform and have a long, chestnut hair. The signature weapon, rapier is easily for me to identified. That person is Asuna.

I ignore her and carry the survivor outside of the battle zone.

As I put the survivor at the doorway, I noticed a player who wears a black-theme outfit. The player carries two swords behind him. There's only player that always use two swords. That's Kirito.

I also ignore him and come back check in with her.

"I'm very worried on other players' condition and didn't have time to either reply or start a conversation. Sorry for ignoring you, Asuna."

"Now that's more like it. I really don't like anyone who's ungrateful."

"Hey, are you actually ignore me just now?"

Kirito complained to me for ignoring him.

"Sorry, I couldn't let her waiting or didn't get a reply."

"So you just only like to said sorry to the girls, huh?"

"Seriously, speaking of it, why you didn't keep up to help us?"

"During that time when Asuna and I heard a scream, I told her to help while I was holding off the mobs that attracted to her."

"Alright. Less talk, more fight. Let's end this."

Kirito, Asuna and I are preparing our battle position after the survivors evacuated.

We face five lizardmen who are color in green. The info on them indicates 'Lv 83 Lizardman Paladin'. We focus on one target at a time to avoid the number count of mobs overwhelming us. I have attracted one of them. Then, its eyes start to glow red and it's about to make a dash slash that is very fast.

I standing still and wait for the enemy's dash is executed then I dodge sideways with the same time I slash it with my sword and bash with my shield, the reckless move that he made has reward me a higher damage against him. Kirito and Asuna helps me to finish him off in no time.

After slaying 2 out of 5 lizardmen, we just only need to fight our own respective targets as we are 3 players and 3 mobs. We split up and attract each of them to split the lizardmen horde and starts fighting them respectively.

Even though it would take more time to kill lizardman but we can handle them with low risk. After attracting, I still waiting for it to activate sword skill in order for me to parry and counter. I like playing parry techniques as it could make a massive amount of damage against them due to them being stun after parry.

The lizardman's eyes and sword starts to glowing red and I have ready to counter it, with its left side slash towards to me, it is a Vertical Arc sword skill which is common for one-hand sword users. I parry it and unleashed 'Sharp Nail' sword skill against him.

I slash from bottom right to upper left then a horizontal slash from left to right and finally a downward slash from upper right to bottom left. The lizardman's HP (hit points) is dropped to about a third of its maximum HP. I keep attacking attack him until another incoming attack appears.

I use my shield to block it and keep attacking him till he has 25% HP remainng. With my HP level on 80%, I still continue fight till about 10% HP remaining on lizardman. Another attack is coming with his HP is very low, I parry then I activate another Sword Skill, 'Nova Ascension', it is a 10-hit Sword Skill.

I dash towards him and attack with the leftward slash, followed up with a rightward slash. Then I make another slash from bottom right to upper left. I make a leftward slash then a rightward slash. I perform a vertical downward slash from above, then I pierce with my sword forward against it. I perform a vertical slash downwards two times by spinning the sword vertically. I finish the sword skill with a leftward slash against lizardman.

The HP of lizardman has emptied and the body starts to froze then it starts to glow in blue, after that, it shattered into countless blue polygons.

After the fight, I checked my friends' battle condition, they seemed about to done defeat the lizardmen, so I'm going to provide some small support to them. I warned them before I gave them a support to avoid unnecessary friendly attacks.

"Kirito, Asuna, back off a bit!"

The couple heard my command and starts to back off while I start to bash the lizardmen with shield, the bashing are effectively stunning them.

"Finish them!"

I shouted to them after my crowd control apply to mobs.

Kirito use 'Starburst Stream' Sword Skill while Asuna use 'Star Splash' Sword Skill to finish them off.

Kirito start to attack with a horizontal slash to the right with right sword, followed up with an uppercut with left sword then a full circle spin. Next was a horizontal slash to the right with both swords then another full circle spin. He make a horizontal rightward slash with both swords. He did a downward X-slash then upward X-slash with both swords.

He did two opposite-directional diagonal slashes, the left sword went bottom left while the right one went top right. He reverse his grip on swords and did a downward X-slash with both swords. He followed it up with a corkscrew attack before shifting their swords in a forward grip. He repeat another downward and upward X-slash.

Then, he makes a leftward slash with left sword then make an uppercut slash with both swords. He makes a downward vertical slash with right sword then strike another downward diagonal slash with left swords two times included a spin. He finishing it with a forward thrust with right sword then another forward lunge with left sword.

At the same time, Asuna starts to attack with three short thrusts at the target, then she performed two slashes against its legs. Finally, she performs two strong jabs high and low, followed by a final strong stab at the target's chest.

Lizardmen are disappeared into countless polygons. It cost us 10 minutes to defeat strong lizardmen.

After the fight against them, I saw the survivor was spectating our fighting against mobs. I ask the conditions of the downed players.

"I had them teleport back to town. They were really grateful for what you guys did too."

I sighed in relief of their safe condition.

"By the way, there was an object that wouldn't let any players pass, right? Those enemies you guys just beat should have disable it. Can you guys do me a favor to check it out?"

"We would check it out right now, thanks."

"Okay, I'm headed back to town, then."

"Stay safe, kid."

He starts to going out the dungeon while we continue to check the condition of the seal. Due to be an unsociable person, I didn't start any conversation with them. Right now, we are walking to conserve our stamina because we used some stamina to defeat the lizardmen.

During the walk, I notice Asuna is keeping looking at Kirito. It almost like she enjoy watching his face and actions.

I sigh in sadness and happiness with a smile appeared in my face. Asuna really like him a lot, they promised each other to protect one another. For me, I'll protect them from the shadows and willing to sacrifice my life in order to protect them.

As we arrived at the seal with switch, we trigger the switch await for any happening. Just like our thoughts, the seal is erased.

Asuna give me an request to join the party. I didn't have any hesitation to accept the invitation. We start to explore this dungeon as a party. We have encounter a lot of mobs and found a few treasure chests for ourselves to sort them out after the expedition.

**76****th**** Floor Exterior  
Victims Trail**

Hours passed with progressing in the labyrinth while activating any teleporters we could find.

As we found the final teleporter that we have found, I call the opinion to the party.

"Hey, the sun is about to go down, shall we call a day?"

"Yeah… I already use the energy to grind and even explore the area."

"I think I got some useful drops from the enemies."

The last sentence is spoken by Asuna.

I found a joke to tease them about 'drops'.

"Drops? Are you going to cook something good to Kirito?"

As the couple heard my question, they eventually blush at my question. I tried to hold my laughter at their red blush innocent faces.

"N-No, it… just… never mind."

She can't even argue back the question. How cute!

"Okay everyone, let's go home."

""Y-Yeah.""

They still replying with the stammer manner. That's so bakapuru (idiot couple)!

We prepare our teleport crystal and making command to Arc Sophia.

"""Ten'I(Teleport): Arc Sophia!"""

The teleporting procedure has started and we are about to teleport to Arc Sophia.

"What the...?"

Me and Asuna are attracted to his suspicious on something. I ask him.

"What's wrong, Kirito?"

"The teleporting is corrupted. What's going on here?!"

"Minna(Everyone)! Cancel teleporting!"

We managed to stop the teleporting except Kirito. We worry about Kirito.

"What are you doing? Cancel it!"

"I can't!"

The teleporting is corrupted that we can see the mixed color of corrupted data effect during the procedure. Kirito is about to being forced teleport.

"Kirito-kun!"

Asuna tried to stop it, but the glitching knocks her back. I quickly catch her before she knocked to the ground. Kirito shouted.

"Asuna!"

"Asuna! Crap, she's unconscious. Kirito!"

"Hey, MG, please take care of her if I'm not gonna make it."

"HEY! Shut up, kono baka (you moron)! Asuna is very worried about you. Are you gonna abandon her like that time during the duel?!"

"I already can't guarantee her happiness, I can't even carry responsibility for her."

My anger rises due to his immature answer. I shouted back at him with my cracked voice.

"You must survive when you reached the destination! We will waiting for you! You must bear that responsibility! You must make it up for her again! Onegai (Please)! You must SURVIVE!"

I started to cry again since that time of my cursing and apologizing. He replies to me.

"MG, I heard you. I will survive! I will clear this death game! I will escape from the glitches!"

He gain his resolve and show his fist to me. I give back my fist to him, performing a air fist bump.

"Kirito, do your best! You must survive! We would find you!"

I helplessly watch Kirito being forced teleport to unknown area. He disappeared into flurry of blue lights with colors of glitching effect.

I use my corridor crystal that is always used for emergencies. I call the command.

"Corridor Open: Arc Sophia."

As the blue light corridor starts to open, I give Asuna a piggyback. Then, I start to run towards the entrance of corridor towards Arc Sophia.


	4. Side Chapter: Marriage System

**Side Chapter: Marriage System**

* * *

**December 4****th****, 2024**

**76****th**** Floor Arc Sophia  
Traders Way**

It's been 6 weeks since Kirito and Asuna are married.

I have use up all my time in grinding in order to get my lost skills back in the normal state.

It couldn't be helped as the glitch is already irreversible. All of the players are making their progress to get their character stats back.

Right now, I'm going to the shops to get new items and equipment until I meet the newlywed couple. I meet up with them and discuss the plans to ready up for our journey.

"Hey, found anything nice?"

Kirito shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm just browsing the list on store. Speaking of it, we better stock up on potions while we are here."

Asuna agrees with it.

"OK. I also need to buy some too. With the players of Assault Team growing, a well-stocked inventory could make the difference between life and death."

After her opinion, she starts to browse her inventory by opening her menu. The menu has appeared before us and the screen is only able to look from Asuna's person of view (POV).

"Erm, where do I put those potions… EH?!"

The last word spoken by Asuna is filled with shocked. It almost like she lost some certain items from her inventory. Kirito asks her first.

"What's wrong? Running lower than you thought you were?"

I followed up with my question with worry.

"Hey, Asuna. Something happen with your inventory?"

She still in shock state after certain information disturbs her. She replies.

"N-No…, T-There must be some kind of mistake!"

"We DID throw out all those items that were corrupted when we arrived on 76th floor, remember?"

Angered by the reasoning of his, I scold him while try to know her problem.

"Hey, baka (idiot). That's not what concerns her obviously. It must be something other than JUST losing her items or stats."

"He's right. This condition is the worst… Kirito-kun! Would you mind opening your status screen and check my status?"

"Uh, o-ok…"

He reluctantly follows her forced request. I investigate it with my mind in search of the logic.

'Status screen? Asuna's status? What is about the status that concerned her?'

Asuna is very scared and impatient. She asks him.

"Well?"

"I'm looking. I don't see any…"

The sentence is cut off by Asuna.

"Geez! What about the link to my status?"

The next voice is filled with Kirito's shock. Then, he says.

"I-It's not there… There's no link to your status screen anywhere! But… How? Married couples should be able to check their partner's status whenever they want…"

"I knew it, Kirito-kun too. So, try checking your items."

The info get in this conversation is entering my logic mind.

'Link to status screen? Married couples able to check their partner's status? Is this about marriage system?'

Right now they are checking the items. If I remember right, we asked Heathcliff to get info about marriage system at that time of Safe Zone Murder Case. When marriage is established, the items would be shared.

I still wait for them to check their faults in the system. Kirito speak in shock.

"What the…?! None of our items are shared!"

"Me too. I can't see your status, and our item sharing system has disabled."

She starts to doubt some possibility while she starts to cry.

"Don't tell me that… Kirito-kun and I are… divorced?"

I try to snap her thoughts by argue the statement in loud manner.

"Hey! Asuna! That's impossible! Why are you make such a pessimistic thinking?!"

"But… Kirito and my status isn't in 'Married' status anymore… Just what is going on here?!"

We are all speechless on this conversation.

My heart felt painful as Asuna is crying over the link which can see her partner's condition has lost. It almost like she lost her crucial in-game connection with Kirito.

I found a possible way for this solution, Remarry. I voice out that solution to the 'divorced' couple.

'Geez, bad joke, MG.'

I scolded myself for making fun of them in heart.

"How about you guys try to remarry?"

They comply with my solution and proceed to make a marriage request. I hope that they would able to fix it.

"I can't send it, the system won't allow me to request."

"In my opinion, it is possible that the glitch screw up the marriage system during the corrupted item and disappeared skills incident. We just didn't pay attention to them earlier."

While speaking of it, it hurts my dignity due to the cursing incident. Even the Assault Team already accept my apology, it still haunts my mind.

"I'll get help for making some references about this incident."

After saying it, Kirito starts to send a message to certain people. If my instincts are right, the only possible people he could send to is Klein, he's the only one who are one of our friends that in Assault Team. Or Yui, the AI who is part of this game can get some info.

I said to them.

"We better get back to inn and wait for the news."

"But…"

"No buts, Asuna. Right now, we can only do is wait for the news to get better info to solve it."

I convince her to return to inn, I don't want to risk Asuna going outside because that incident had traumatized her and it possibly ruins her performance.

We start to regroup back to the inn.

**Agil's Shop**

Some hours later, Kirito and I are comforting Asuna for this incident. Eventually, we did open a discussion by inviting our friends. The friends are Klein, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Sinon. And we won't forget their daughter, Yui.

As Klein and Yui were done searching info about it, Klein starts to give the info.

"Got a reply. According to my guild mate, he hasn't come across a single married couple above the 75th floor."

Kirito thanked for that info. For me, I already know that the Assault Team have low possibility with couples. That info is useless as they won't help any references for this incident.

Lisbeth starts to speak up.

"There are less female players in this game, married players are already a very distinct minority anyway."

I add the info to fortify the fact.

"Also, right now the only Assault Team members made it up to the 76th Floor are the serious ones. Besides, some morons come here by accident for unknown reasons."

"Err… you mean me?"

I nodded my head. Right through her heart.

The players who accidentally come here try to counter the statement.

"There are more of us out there than you'd think."

Silica is the first to counter it.

"Probably not too many who come from a completely different game though…"

The statement said by Leafa has leave me too many inconsistencies. She come from another game is too impossible to come through. She said that the game she played, Alfheim Online is also created with the game engine in SAO. I know that psychopath Kayaba won't just capture the other players from the game related to it for no reason. That would be unethical of his.

"Just as well, if you ask me."

Sinon's statement a little bit too weird, we still don't know what caused her to come into this death game. Much worse, she right now has an amnesia which is possibly temporary or forever. It would be a hard time to find the cause of hers.

"You can say that again…"

As for Yui, I really don't know how the Cardinal System won't recognize her as a foreign object after the glitching incident.

Klein makes the final conclusion.

"The point is the Assault Team members who voluntarily head to upper floors are hardly gonna waste their time in romance."

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something…?"

Klein's teasing and Kirito's reply has made me chuckled a bit, he just indicate that ONLY Kirito and Asuna are the only players who call the days off from the front lines. They have spent their 2 weeks in their honeymoon, I have the spent some time with them after the Yui incident.

"Geez, we're out of the leads for investigating this bug."

"So, the two of you really, really aren't married anymore? Does that mean Kirito's single now?"

'Uh oh, did Lisbeth decided try to marry him? Geez, this would make her mad.'

"Wait, he's not single! There's possibly someone for the likes of you!"

"But the system won't recognize you as married anymore, right?"

"Yes, but… It's not like we got a divorce or something."

I speak the conclusion to the group as the group except Kirito and Asuna are already know my logic conclusion.

"The marriage between them must've been scrambled during that glitching incident… Urgh!"

I pierce myself with my words and still guilty at that time. The group noticed my sound of pain from my mouth and I console them no worries.

"Just my self trauma, not a big deal."

Sinon speak out the opinion as she is new in this game.

"I'm just thinking out loud here, is it possible that either of you have apply for a divorce accidentally?"

I reply to that logic.

"Too much incident happened that day. In fact, a couple can't get a divorce without the other partner's consent."

Leafa speak out the confirmation of knowledge about the marriage system.

"So no matter how much you hate your partner, you can't divorce without the partner's permission?"

I reply her with the in-game info in mind.

"There's a way that treated as last resort. That condition is that the person wants to apply divorce MUST give up all the items to the partner. Or the normal way, both players must agree to divorce if they want to keep all their items in balanced ratio. Based on Kirito and Asuna's situation, their inventories are not empty that means they must have forced divorced due to the corrupted system."

"I know! Couldn't you just get married again?"

I felt mocked by the ironic idea by Klein.

"If they did solve it by try that method, we wouldn't ask all of you to help, damnit!"

I sarcastically reply back with annoyed tone.

"Hey, I think it is possible that there's more than just accidentally divorce."

Kirito continued after my mocking statement.

"Erm…, did you try to marry someone else other than Asuna?"

Silica makes another possibility on this incident.

"Someone other than Asuna? I forgot that possibility, let's try it out…"

Suddenly, we heard a fear shout from Asuna thought that Kirito's about to try something.

"W-Wait! Stop! Stop! I'm not going to let you marry other than me!"

"I'm not ACTUALLY marrying them… I just check the possibility."

"Even you doing this, I still won't allow it!"

Lisbeth make another suggestion for proving possibility.

"So then, how about you send a marriage proposal to another male player?"

"Another male player…"

Then, Klein wants to volunteer as the test subject.

"I'll volunteer!"

Kirito reject that suggestion.

"Quit it, Klein. Geez, Asuna, watch out for this guy."

Eventually, Asuna agrees to Kirito.

"I'd figured that much already."

"No! No! It's not like I will press Accept or something! It's just some moments for my memories!"

I tried to hide my laugh about it.

"Hey, Asuna. I'll just try to proposing to someone, okay?"

"Fine…"

Asuna reluctantly agrees his decision to try out the possibility.

Right now, the female players in this group is Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, and Sinon. He just needs to select either of them to become the test subject of this possibility.

**Lisbeth's Route**

"Eh? Me? A talented blacksmith and a swordsman… We could make quite the fetching couple!"

I facepalmed for both things. One, why the hell Kirito chooses Lisbeth. Two, Lisbeth over obsessive personality on being a couple.

"You better decline his proposal, you hear! Don't even thinking about pressing 'Yes'!"

Asuna is threatening her angrily and sadly.

"Ok! Ok!"

Kirito starts to execute the proposal request. As Kirito execute it, Lisbeth have received the request.

"Alright, here we go."

"Wow! Getting married like this out of the blue! What would my family say about this incident?"

Lisbeth are looked happy upon getting the request, I really hope that she won't do anything stupid.

"LIZ!"

The loud voice of about to having an emotional collapse is shouted by Asuna.

"Ha Ha! Just kidding! Such a waste..., 'No' then."

"Phew..., for some reason, I'm tired..."

The non-fatal emotional collapse from Asuna eventually funny for me.

"Still, we managed to confirm that I can still propose to female players other than Asuna, so that's intriguing."

"It must be some kind of system error after all."

"That's right. I'm not surprised that our marriage status has changed, but if it's just down to some system error, it's probably nothing to worry about."

"You're right, I know. There's no use fretting about it."

**Silica's Route**

"Hey, Silica... Think you could help us?"

"M-Me? Of course."

"Alright, there goes..."

"I'm ready."

Kirito starts to execute the proposal request. As Kirito execute it, Silica have received the request.

"Marriage proposal message received! In fact, these messages don't hold great memories for me. For example, the message from stalkers and obsessive fans…"

"I didn't know that… Sorry if I brought up unpleasant memories for you."

'It's hard to be a celebrity, huh?'

I think about it in my mind.

'Wait, she become famous due to her pet dragon, Pina, she didn't want to be the celebrity either. Maybe it's the fate for someone's potential to become idol or celebrity.'

I keep thinking about the lives of common sense for every role in this community. For example: Idol, Celebrity, DJs, Ultimate Student, Unusual Talent and etc.

"T-That's alright. Besides, it's not like I mind receiving a marriage proposal from you, Kirito…"

I facepalm myself for her clumsiness when she's embarrassed.

'She also likes Kirito too, huh?'

"Right now just hurry up and press 'NO'! This is just a test, remember?"

Asuna is reminding her angrily and sadly. The loud voice of Asuna is about to leading her having an emotional collapse.

"Oh, that's right! Erm… Okay, I declined."

"Phew..., for some reason, I'm tired..."

The non-fatal emotional collapse from Asuna eventually funny for me.

"Still, we managed to confirm that I can still propose to female players other than Asuna, so that's intruging."

"It must be some kind of system error after all."

"That's right. I'm not suprised that our marriage status has changed, but if it's just down to some system error, it's probably nothing to worry about."

"You're right, I know. There's no use fretting about it."

**Leafa's Route**

"In that case... What about you, Leafa?"

"Ok... W-WHAT?! Onii-chan?! I-I'm your little sister!"

She accepted it first, but after that she look surprised for his request as a test subject.

"Why're you get surprised about? It's not like I'm actually asking you to marry me. First, this is just a game. Second, I'm only testing to see whether I can send proposals or not."

"Yeah, but..."

She still indecisive on it. I am confused about her behavior.

Kirito explained and convinced further.

"In fact, it's BECAUSE we're siblings that I can ask without it being a big deal. The same goes for you declining. Alright, here goes."

Kirito starts to execute the proposal request. As Kirito execute it, Leafa have received the request.

"G-Got it!"

"Alright. So I can send out proposals to players other than Asuna just like normal..."

"Hey, Onii-chan. If i pressed 'YES', does that mean we are married?"

"I suppose so. But what'd be the point in that? We're already a family, remember?"

"... I see! Hehe! OK! 'NO' then!"

"Still, we managed to confirm that I can still propose to female players other than Asuna, so that's intruging."

"It must be some kind of system error after all."

"That's right. I'm not surprised that our marriage status has changed, but if it's just down to some system error, it's probably nothing to worry about."

"You're right, I know. There's no use fretting about it."

**Sinon's Route**

"What about you, Sinon?"

"I don't mind."

"Alright, here goes..."

Kirito starts to execute the proposal request. As Kirito execute it, Sinon have received the request.

"The system message just appeared."

"So I can send out proposals to players other than Asuna just like normal... Alright, thanks for the help. Now if you wouldn't mind pressing 'NO' beneath the message..."

"Got it. Although I'm a little clumsy when it comes to these menus... Oops."

As Kirto and I heard the 'Oops' from Sinon, we start to terrified with this scene.

'Crap, did she become Kirito's wife?!'

Kirito tries to get an answer of her meaning.

"What do you mean, 'Oops'?!"

"Just kidding. I declined just like you asked."

Kirito sighs in relief and scold her for being a tease.

"Geez, Sinon... Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

I really admire Sinon with her teasing and the cool personality. I was relieved and silent chuckle with her teasing.

"Still, we managed to confirm that I can still propose to female players other than Asuna, so that's intriguing."

"It must be some kind of system error after all."

"That's right. I'm not surprised that our marriage status has changed, but if it's just down to some system error, it's probably nothing to worry about."

"You're right, I know. There's no use fretting about it."

**Yui's Route**

"What is it, Papa?"

As Yui ask something to Kirito, I saw his eyes were pointing at her. My mind filled with thoughts and logic.

'Seriously, did he really decided to choose Yui as test subject? This is ridiculous.'

For me, even it's just the game but marry to a young girl, the society could even brand him as a pedophile. Also, Yui is just an AI, the marriage system only applies to players, I think it's impossible to test.

"Sorry, just thinking something. It's nothing, Yui."

I settle my uneasiness of being choosing Yui as test subject. It almost like he really know that it is unethical and inefficient way to test it.

Kirito starts to choose again.

(continues to the other routes other than Yui's Route)

**Nobody's Route**

"I don't want to do anything Asuna's not comfortable with. I don't think I'll propose to anyone after all."

'Wow, such a gentleman of his, that's rare.'

"Kirito-kun..."

Asuna said his name in gratefulness.

"Besides, it's not like our marriage status is the only feature that's buggy. Some kind of system error must be messing with things. I'm not surprised that our marriage status has changed, but if it's just down to some system error. It's probably nothing to worry about."

"You're right, I know. There's no use fretting about it."

**MG's Route**

While Kirito's making a decision to pick them, I volunteer myself for become the test subject of this possibility.

"I'll be the one get requested. Try to make a marriage request to me. I know the drill."

After my statement, Asuna is still indecisive on my trust, even though Kirito, Asuna and I are sharing a great partnership. I press her to decide.

"Hey, Asuna, you did say that you didn't divorce him right? Why you would just because of the corrupted system and scare to try it out? Don't forget that the marriage is established when both players are having their consent on decisions."

Still try to ease her worries, the feelings of doubtfulness in her heart still making her indecisive.

"Anyway, it's up to your consent. Don't forget why you choose Kirito in the first place."

My statement leave Leafa, Sinon, Silica and Yui in confusion.

Asuna thinking about the decision for some time and decided to let me become the test subject.

"D-Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I will."

Asuna starts to open his menu to find the command for marriage request. At the same time, I glance at Kirito for a bit. Kirito has his fist of hand closed and his unusual expression.

'Seems like he's jealous, huh.'

I make a smug face towards him, led to him holding his jealousy and anger. His red face could easily notice by anyone with the aura that he makes. By looking his expression, I laugh in my heart.

Asuna starts to warn me.

"I'm start to make the request, be sure to press NO. Please!"

After she press some buttons, a screen shows me.

'Asuna had sent a marriage proposal, YES/NO'

With 2 icons appear below the sentence, a red cross icon with NO and a blue circle icon with YES appear. The red cross is set to the left side while the blue circle icon is set to right side.

"Huh, seems like it's fine when the request is send other than Kirito. The hell is wrong with the stupid system?!"

"H-Hey, can you please press NO right now? I can't stand it with that screen open!"

Asuna felt uneasy with the screen appear on me. The screen that would appoint me as husband of Asuna.

I carefully press the red cross with NO in it. I don't want to make Asuna cry with the status of being my wife. She's Kirito's.

After press it, the screen has disappeared. I quickly check my character status to confirm it. It fills with the basic info like HP, Attack, Defense, etc. I saw no specific status that related to marriage. It is safe for me to say that I really reject that request.

"Okay! Rejection confirmed, no problems."

As I turn off the screen, I saw the players are sighing for no reason and filled with sweats on their face.

"What happened? Why are you all sighing and filled with sweats?"

Kirito speak first.

"After the proposal window was closed, you were checking something. We thought that… you really…"

'Crap! I forgot to tell them after the request window!'

I realized that I have made a mistake that misunderstanding everyone. I look over to Asuna who was crying. Her eyes had filled with tears.

"Sorry! I forgot to tell you! I assure you that I didn't do any stupid with it! If you not sure, you can check your own status!"

"No, I trust you, it's just the fear of betrayal… on him…"

My guilty expression change to laughing as she fear on those logic. I assure her.

"I tell you something, you didn't even betray him, right? You did prevent Kirito to try that request to someone else. You just accept my permission as a test subject for this incident right?"

I turn to Kirito.

"Kirito, did you witness the incident just now?"

"Y-Yeah! Asuna, you just only not allow me to propose on someone else, I won't blame you for something like that."

As Asuna's worries fade away, I made the conclusion for this incident.

"Anyways, seems like they are able to make request to players other than themselves."

"That's right. I'm not surprised that system error has screw up my marriage status, but if it's just down to some system error, it's probably nothing to worry about."

"You're right, I know. There's no use fretting about it."

**December 8th, 2024**

Few days later, I enjoy my leisure time in my room. I still worry about Kirito and Asuna for the glitch marriage incident. I really hope that we are able to find the solution for resolving the marriage. Speaking of solutions, I remember Yui is part of the game.

I wake up from my bed then going downstairs to find Yui to find the solution. As I reach the inn, the regular number of customers chatting up in the inn. Every player have their own ways to enjoy their leisure time.

As I search for her, I able to find Yui, being as the crowd attention, just like Silica. I walk up to her and make a greeting.

"Hello Yui."

"Oh! Hello Oji-san (Uncle)! What's the matter?"

Even though uncle is old for me, but Kirito and Asuna called as father and mother are also old too. I don't mind being called as one.

"I was thinking about your parents' marriage system. Do you able to find a way to fix it?"

"I did, but I prefer waiting for parents to come back and tell them about it."

"Ok. I'm gonna call them to come here."

"No, Oji-san. We should just wait for them to done their things before come home."

"It's fine. I know how your mother feels, she really wants to fix the system as soon as possible."

I open my friend list and find the names of her parents. I send the messages to them after I find the names. I spend some time with Yui by telling topics of their awesome and funny moments of theirs. I really don't want to say my stories because my stories are about my sacrifices and even the betrayal that happen during the time of my protection to some players.

After some time with Yui, her parents come back from their daily routines.

""I'm home!(Tadaima!)""

Spoken by the couple, at least this inn feels like home.

I greet them in Japanese.

"Okairinasai, minna!(Welcome home, everyone!)"

Asuna said after my greeting speech.

"I just remember, didn't you said that Yui found a way to fix the marriage system?"

"Yeah, Yui had spent some time to find the way to fix it."

"I found some ideas that are based on some incomplete ideas that I managed to compile from a promising-looking files."

"Wow, I knew we could count on you!"

"I couldn't just sit around and do nothing when Papa and Mama were in trouble, now could I?"

"Hehe, luckily you guys got a filial daughter who help you all."

"If my calculations are correct, when the system bug occurred, it corrupted the variable storing the marriage status. In order to fix it, you'll need to accept a quest called 'The Benediction Ceremony'."

"The Benediction Ceremony?"

'Benediction? Benedict… Fehling… FBIFEM… Wait! Wait! Why I'm thinking of the Science related studies right now?!'

I suddenly remember the formulas related to studies as a method to memorize. Felt like a joke to myself for looking at any similarities that related to knowledge. I quickly snap out of it by shaking my head.

"Uh-huh, if a couple makes it to the end of the quest together, the variable that stores their bond to each other is rewritten."

"Naruhodo… (I see…). So if we can overwrite the corrupted variable with a new one, we might be able to return to our old status."

"That's right! I'd say there's a high chance you'll be able to retrieve your married data."

"Hm…"

"What's the matter, don't you get what Yui said?"

"That's not the problem. I was just thinking about how one little corrupted variable is all it takes to destroy an entire marriage…"

"It's okay. Even Papa and Mama are technically not married, you two always take care of each other!"

"Calm down, Yui."

"Hey Asuna, are you actually looking for the knowledge of how variable done a big part of it, right?"

Asuna nods her head.

"I make a reference out of it, think about the butterfly effect. There are choices that you make could have a possibility of hurting a friend that you care or even destroy the beauty of the world. Data also behaving the same way, when you register a variable like marriage request, it would be acknowledged and perform the next operation like register your and Kirito's marriage status."

"I think I got it a little bit, almost like executing a program, right?"

"Something like that, you can consider like the time that when Kirito was extracting Yui."

"I got it now."

Still in the discussion, there's a voice coming from behind.

"Hmm… That's interesting."

"L-Liz… Since when have you been there?"

"Hey, that ceremony thing isn't ONLY for couples hoping to restore their marriage status, right?"

"Like, you don't have to be married to accept the quest, right?"

"I don't know… As far I know, the quest is open to anybody."

"In that case, how about you and I try it as well, Kirito?"

"W-Where is this coming from all of sudden?!"

Suddenly, Silica shout at Lisbeth in protest.

"That's unfair, Liz-san! I also come too!"

"W-Wait! I'm the one Yui has tell me about this quest!"

In the commotion, Kirito realize some question need to be answered.

"Speaking of which… How do we even take part in this ceremony, Yui?"

"Actually, I'm not too sure about the details myself. The data seems different from the floors we've been on so far, so I'd have to guess it takes place somewhere above the 76th floor… My bad, I can't be any more specific…"

"That's okay. Just giving us info about the ceremony itself was helpful enough!"

"Oh, one last thing. Apparently, the quest is activated by pair of special rings located somewhere above the 77th floor."

Silica is still thinking the keywords.

"A pair of rings… Couple rings, perhaps?"

Lisbeth starts to speak up.

"I guess we'll have to head to the upper floors to find out."

"I agree! Info won't just only fall into our hands!"

Lisbeth and Silica are starting an alliance for the quest.

"Mou(Geez)! LIZ! SILICA-CHAN!"

Asuna starts to angry and jealous with his friends. I suddenly got an great idea to prevent Kirito to do anything stupid.

"Don't worry, Asuna. Their level is not powerful enough to going upper floors. You just need to punish Kirito if he IS taking either of them to accept the quest."

"I got it! I'll keep an eye on Kirito!"

"Why you said that I will take them?!"

Kirito protested my remark.

"Only if YOU actually accept their request."

I also reply with a warning that no turning back on consequences.

"Anyways, you guys need to stock up your equipment and grind more on skills, we still have some skill levels left to restore back to our normal state."

"I agree, let's continue to grinding mode, so that we can be able to restore our marriage status."

"OK! I'll be cheering for you all! Papa,Mama,Oji-san!"

Yui give us a cheering before going outside to continue our daily routine.


	5. Chapter 3: Disappearance and Hollow Area

**Chapter 3: Disappearance and Hollow Area**

* * *

**November 11****th****, 2024**

**76****th**** Floor Arc Sophia  
Teleport Gate**

As I have arrived at Arc Sophia, I quickly run to Agil's shop to get Asuna some rest.

Still carrying unconscious Asuna piggyback, I ignored the attentions from anyone as I don't care what the society thinks of certain situation.

**Agil's Shop**

I have arrived Agil's inn with an embarrassing entrance to the crowd as customers start to looking at me and the unconscious girl. I could see some of my friends relax in the inn.

I give myself a breather for using some stamina and worry for her and Kirito, who have disappeared in my view.

I continue run towards the stairs and head to Asuna's room.

Player rooms are always locked unless the player set it open for party members or even friends. As I still in the party, I can easily open Asuna's room.

**Asuna's Room**

Arrived at Asuna's room, I quickly put Asuna to her bed and let her rest for a while. Looking at her worried face during sleeping, I really worry about her condition. I couldn't do anything at this point, I felt hopeless for this situation. I sit beside her bed to wait for her to awaken.

Right now, my goal is to find Kirito, he has been forced teleportation to somewhere else. I start to find his name from my friend list. I have marked my most important friends as Favorite Category. I easily find the names at ease.

I start to use finding player feature on the menu to find his location. As the map feature menu open, the only map info I get is 'No Data', the info details also written as unknown. I couldn't get the info about his location, I still believe that Kirito is still fighting to survive, Kirito is still alive.

As I keep looking for any info about his location. I suddenly hear a door opening from the door. I could see a young girl who is shorter than any players that I have meet. She has a worrying face that appeared on view. That girl is Yui, she's Kirito and Asuna's adopted daughter. She is also my adopted niece.

Yui starts to speak up with her worried expression.

"Oji-san, what is wrong with Mama?"

I start to hesitate to tell her truth about what happen, but I don't have time to hesitate. I left the matters to Asuna to tell her the truth, I promised I will find him.

"Long story, Yui. Right now you need to look after your Mama here. I'll try to find your Papa. She will tell you the incident."

I quickly left the room to find him while leaving the care of Asuna to Yui.

**Agil's Shop**

As I start go downstairs to find him, I get a lot of attention from the customers and even my friends. I ignore them and running outdoors.

"Wait! What was going on just now? Why did you carry her like that? Did something happen?"

I have being halted by someone who asks the questions. I really don't know how to answer them. But I still look back at someone who asks those questions. I could recognize the voice, it was Liz's.

"I…"

I still stammer while explaining the situation. I don't want them to worry about Kirito's disappearance. I just realized that I DID promise him to find him even though I couldn't. I could use any help that I need to find Kirito. I regain my courage to tell them to share the worries with other players that care for. I tell them the incident.

"It's about Kirito. Kirito has been forced teleport under strange circumstances. I couldn't get any map info about his location. He's like… kieta (disappeared)."

All players in the inn are shocked for this incident, they really treat Kirito as one of the Assault Team members.

"O-Onii-chan… disappeared… How?"

"Kirito-san is..."

"Hey! Hey! You're not joking right? Kirino-ji is disappeared?!"

Leafa, Silica and Klein have spoken out their thoughts.

"This is the truth. Kirito was forced teleport to somewhere else, I can't get any info for his whereabouts. It might be selfish, can all of you help me to find Kirito?"

I request the help to all players in the inn. One of the players in the inn speaks out for inconsistency.

"If you say so… but we could only search around 76th floor, we can't go back to lower floors. Remember?"

"It's okay that we only search 76th floor, we could call the members of the guilds for help. Some of them are still staying below 75 floors."

"OK. I'll contact Knights of the Blood Oath members for help."

"I'll ask the members of Divine Dragons Alliance."

Other players are starting to send the messages to their respective guilds and friends to help me find Kirito.

"One more thing, one member who still stay on the 1st floor must give info about his life status, I mean the Monument of Life."

All the players in the inn were shocked at my statement that is also a cursing statement.

Monument of Life is the list of names of all the 10,000 players of SAO. The names of the dead players are automatically crossed out, with the cause, time, day and month of death written beside it.

"I'll explain, it's much better to know his status rather than don't know about his status. It would be much more suffering for not knowing. But I still believe Kirito would survive. He promised. And I also promised that I will able to find him. That's my way to complete my promise to Kirito. And he would do the same by surviving."

They are all comply to my order to put a player to keep an eye out on Monument of Life, the players have start the recovery plan.

"That's set, we'll start the search tomorrow, for anyone who would volunteer to do midnight search, I will reward 100,000 Col."

Some players have volunteered to do the work, there are at least 10 players volunteer to do the midnight search. Even though there will be some players could be fake it in order to grab the rewards. I won't feel loss that much money as I did contribute some to Agil and to the couple's new house in 22nd Floor. For some players who try to fake for rewards will get their own demises for being usotsuki (liar), I'll just let the Kami-sama (God) to make the judgement on those people.

After the request to all the players inside the inn, I have exhausted on a lot of actions. For example: Exploring, Fighting, Carrying Survivors, Requesting and etc.

Right now, it's night time, some players are going to rest up to their respective inns or rooms. I start to go upstairs to get some rest.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, a shout coming from the bar, it was Agil who shout.

"You sure Kirito will survive?"

I think about a possibility of his survivability rate, but I already found an answer.

"There is no word that WILL but CAN! He CAN survive! We must believe in him."

He was impressed of my determined attitude and believing in someone. As I reach the room floor, I able to see Yui was about to enter Asuna's room. I scare that she might listen to my conversation with the players. But I rather she get the story from Asuna than myself.

I ask her before she going back inside.

"Hey, Yui. Did you hear any of the conversation just now?"

"Some of it, yeah. But I already heard the whole story from Mama."

I surprised that she have awake from the knockback earlier.

"She awake?"

"Yeah, but she is still crying for worrying Papa."

"Can I come in to comfort her? I already request the help to search for him."

"I don't think so, but if you insist…"

It's okay that she doesn't want to get bothered but I still want to come in anyway. I knock Asuna's room before come in.

**Asuna's Room**

"Sorry for intruding."

As I enter the room, I could see she is still crying with her battle suit on. Looks like she was still worrying after she awakes, I really wonder how she managed to tell Yui about what really happened that time. She starts to wake up from her bed and then she saw me.

"You okay? I already request for help to find Kirito, so rest up a bit before we find him tomorrow."

"But Kirito-kun still disappeared to somewhere, I must find him!"

"Just rest up a bit, we make sure that we can find him no matter what."

"But…"

I hug her before she reacts, I can only think it is the only way to comfort her. With my body embracing her, I cover her back with my left hand and put on her head with my right hand. Her head is placed on my right shoulder.

"Listen here, Asuna. You are not the only one who really worry about Kirito. I also very worry about him, even our friend, Lisbeth, Klein, Silica, Leafa, Agil, and Yui. Right now we can only rest up for the day and believe in Kirito."

She starts to cry again from my comforting. Her tears were dropping from her face to my grey jacket, there are visible tear stains on my jacket. I really hope that we would be able to find Kirito tomorrow. Yui suddenly come up to us and hug Asuna from behind.

"Mama, don't worry, Oji-san promised that he can find Papa."

I pull myself away from hugging and let the mother and daughter hug each other. I still worry about for them. I order Yui.

"Yui, tonight you must accompany Asuna, don't let her going out for any means unless something important comes up."

"I got it, Oji-san."

"Oyasumi (Good night), Asuna, we can find him tomorrow, I promise that I will find him. Get some rest, Yui and I won't forgive you if you did something stupid that worry us and Kirito."

After my advice, I get out of Asuna's room and walk to my room to get some rest. I really want to spend over midnight in order to find Kirito, but I have tired myself from saving and carrying. I haven't been exhausted since then, must be the mental energy and indecisive attitude that drains me out.

**My Room**

I quickly throw myself to the bed after get inside of my room, and then I open the menu and change my loadout to casual loadout. Casual loadout always equipped with normal clothes, pants and socks, there are no weapons equipped. Therefore, it's an indoor outfit. I muttered myself.

"I'll definitively find you tomorrow, please be safe, Kirito."

I quickly lose all my consciousness and drifted away into the sleep.

**November 12th, 2024**

I regain my consciousness and awake from my sleep. I just remember the promise that I made to Kirito and Asuna. Ignoring my daily routine after waking up, first thing I need to do is checking in on Asuna, I knock her door as soon as I'm outside of the room in the hallway.

"Asuna, you awake?"

There is no response of her, even Yui. I suddenly remember that I forgot to leave the party, which means I still able to get in her room. I open the door slowly and peek at their presence. I can see Asuna and Yui are sleeping together in her bed.

"Sorry for intruding."

**Asuna's Room**

I said in low volume to respect them, I still worry about her with my guilty feeling my heart. As I entered the room, Asuna is wearing yellow sweater with a brown skirt wearing, she also wear a pair of brown socks. Their faces are showing a scared face.

"No… No…"

"Papa…"

Asuna and Yui are speaking while still asleep. They are sleep talking. I start to worry.

"KIRITO-KUN!"

She suddenly shouted as she awake with her eyes open. Her shout accidentally scared me and Yui. She is sitting up on her bed with her eyes filled with tears. As she saw me intruding without any warning, she startled.

"M-MG?! How did you get in here?!"

"Morning. Sorry, I was very worry about you and I check in your condition, as I still in the party, so I decide to intrude to check your condition. Sorry for intruding your privacy."

I bowed my head to her to apologize for intruding.

"By the way, your shout has scared Yui beside you."

Asuna look over the little girl beside him, the little girl's face is worried and her eyes are also in tears.

"Sorry, Yui-chan. I was having a bad dream."

She comforts her with a hug.

"It's okay, Mama. I also have a bad dream."

"Sorry for being rude, you guys all did have a bad dream that you guys even sleep talk it. But don't worry, we can find Kirito."

I give headpats to Asuna and Yui. I stand up.

"I'm gonna leave a little bit of privacy for you to get changed, so we can find Kirito together."

I leave the room to give her time to get changed. I go downstairs to the inn.

**Agil's Shop**

I reach the first floor and see the crowd are gathering to waiting for someone, probably waiting for me.

"Did I let you all wait too long? Did you guys manage to find Kirito?"

One of the players I could recognize had make midnight search and he must be tired.

"No, we couldn't find him."

"That's okay, you still get the pay. Go to sleep after I give the pay. Line up for the players who already done the midnight search."

I order the players who have done midnight search stay in the trading line that Agil set up. There are about 20 players lining up. I could see that they are very tired.

I give the pay of 100,000 Col to every player in line, I don't hesitate if they really faking it or not. I just only care about Kirito's safety. It still worth it to give about 2,000,000 Col away to the players.

While giving Col to players, I suddenly remember to check in his life status, I ask the crowd while I give the pay.

"How's Kirito status? The Monument of Life."

"Few minutes earlier, the player sent the message that Kirito's name still hasn't crossed out yet."

"Thank you for info. From now on, keep checking his status every half an hour. Even it's pain in the ass, but at least we know his condition it's better than not informed."

'That means Kirito is still alive, it's the right decision to believe in him.'

After I done paying them, they are going back to their respective inns or rooms. The players are still in the inn are the players who are ready to search for him, some of them are Kirito's friends.

"Thank you for coming forward and help me to find Kirito, just do your best in finding him and check every nook and cranny in this floor."

I bow to them as I give a speech to the players in the inn. I suddenly remember the guilds.

"How's the guild condition?"

"The guild members are already started to search for him in their respective floors."

I nod to them.

"Okay then, let's start our search!"

They heard my command and going out to search for Kirito.

I stay at the entrance of the shop to wait for Asuna. In her condition, she could easily distracted during the search and would be fatal in combat.

As I see Asuna with her combat equipment equipped, I attract her attention by waving at her. As she walks over to my position, I could still see her worried expression.

"Let's search for him together, we will be able to find him."

She still thinking negative thoughts, she worried about him too much.

"Have faith in him, you guys did being through a lot, I know Kirito will survive this."

She doesn't even want to reply back to me, almost like she is very scared to speak her thoughts. We began our searching outside Arc Sophia.

**76****th**** Floor Exterior  
Victims Trail**

Hours and hours has passed, we couldn't find Kirito at any means. I even try to slash some terrains to search for any secrets that could able to teleport towards Kirito's location. Right now it's evening, it's about a day that Kirito have disappeared.

Our stamina are about to deplete.. She keeps searching for him, even the exhaustion drags her down. She doesn't even care about her own life anymore, Kirito is her lifeline, and she was inspired by Kirito's life lessons even though I know more than his but bad in conversations.

I decide to tell her to teleport back to town.

"Asuna, I'll take it from here, you just go back to your room and rest."

"No… I can keep going."

"Listen to me, I promised that I will find him, I really worry about your health, Kirito too. Do you really want to meet him while you sick?"

She reluctantly complies to my order and teleporting back to the safe zone with teleport crystal.

I continue search until my exhaustion keeps going draining till becoming a weak living corpse, I realize that my strength couldn't even fight any mobs around here. I collapsed to the ground and couldn't move a bit. I quickly use teleport crystal.

"Ten'I… (Teleport…): Arc Sophia…!"

I call the command in forced normal tone as the exhaustion restricts my volume of voice.

As the teleportation procedure start, my body was engulfed in blue light and my vision on the scene is disappeared.

**76th Floor Arc Sophia  
Teleport Gate**

A bright light then flashed, when it dies down, I could hear the soundtracks that were used in the safe zone.

I forced myself to move and sitting beside the pillars connecting to the stairs. I really can't move with this condition, I rest in the safe zone till I get some strength back before going back to search again.

While resting, I see the teleport effect appeared before me. I just don't care for anything and continue resting. As the teleport effect dies down, I could see the player's outfit. The player wears a black jacket, black pants, black shoes and two swords holstered behind the player.

'Two swords?!'

As I remember the only player who uses two swords, I quickly stand up and look at the player's face while holding the pillar to support myself, the player have a delicate face, as I look the player's body, I could recognize that the player is male. He look at me with a smile. I ask him in weak tone.

"Kirito… Is that really you?"

"What's wrong? Couldn't recognize me?"

He answers me with a joking tone.

I cry in relief.

"Kirito, come here!"

With my stamina restored for no reason, I quickly swing ourselves around the teleporter gate while hugging him.

"Just calm down, MG, this is embarrassing."

"You only care about embarrassment, you don't care about your life and our worries, huh?!"

I scold him without angry in heart, I was really happy that he finally come back.

While I still hug him, I stop drag around due to exhaustion. I face him.

"Welcome back, Kirito. Everyone was worried about you."

"Erm, what the hell are you guys doing?"

"T-That's quite…"

As I heard some voices, I look over the voices, it was Leafa and Silica.

"See who's back."

I let go of him and show the player that I hugged.

"Kirito-kun!"

"Kirito-san!"

"T-Thank goodness!"

"Kirito-san, I really glad that you are alright!"

"Sorry for worrying all of you. I'm back now."

"By the way, Leafa, Silica, why do you guys come here just now?"

"While we were resting in Agil's shop, I was keep monitoring Kirito's location info. When I saw the map data back-up, the location shows that he's around here, so I find you while Silica was following. Then, I just saw you and Kirito-kun… That's what happens now."

"You check map info? So that means when the map data restores when he comes back here. Wait! Did you contact Asuna?"

"AH! I forgot to contact her, sorry!"

"It's okay. Based on her actions, I know she WILL keep monitoring his location data just like you, and she will come ANY second… now."

I know her actions of monitoring location data, I still remember that time when I accompany Asuna in her guild HQ and she keeps monitoring him while Kirito was given a task to clear something just to 'impress' the one of the captains of the guild.

As I said 'now', I could see Asuna running with all her might to come here. Yui also follow up with her.

"Kirito-kun!"

"Yappari.(I knew it.)"

I smile as I make the prediction right.

"A-Are you okay?"

"C-Calm down, Asuna."

"T-Thank goodness, I seriously use all my energy to looking everywhere for you since this morning… It's been such long time that no one had heard any news from you. You were lost for a whole day. I still so worried that you…"

"My bad, I still alive right?"

"Geez. Kirito-kun no baka! (Kirito you idiot!)"

She starts to cry in relief.

"H-Hey… Don't cry, Asuna…"

Kirito tries to console her.

I suddenly heard an angry scowl from someone else. It's Yui.

"A-Ah, Yui, can you say something to Asuna?"

"PAPA!"

"Y-Yes!"

I chuckle as Kirito scare of his daughter.

"Mama have tried to hold her anxiety and tears in order to find you! And now that you're here, you just…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

I angered and slap his head in back, I scold him.

"You make Asuna cry the most, she's the one you need to sorry to!"

He try to ease his pain by holding his back of his head then he faces her.

"I'm sorry, Asuna. I promise I'll explain everything."

"Really…?"

"Of course… Let's go back to inn, okay?"

She nods her head. Suddenly, she links arms with Kirito. She hold hard that she won't let Kirito go.

"H-Hey, Asuna… Not in the middle town…?!"

"PAPA!"

"O-Okay! Don't mind me…"

Kirito let her hug her hand. The family starts to walk back to the inn. I silent laugh with their idiotic actions.

"Hah… He's gone off with Asuna-san…"

"But, we are glad that we found him."

"I guess so. I just wish that-"

"There's nothing we can do. Just let it slide."

"All you do is worry people… That Kirito…"

Leafa and Silica exchange conversations each other. I jump in to counter the fact of worrying.

"Speaking of only worry people, I did say that he forced teleport right? He won't expect an accident that really happens."

"Hey, can we not push too hard on him with questions?"

"You're too soft, Silica. A kick on butt is what he needs!"

She starts to make an embarrassment giggle.

I facepalm for Silica being a klutz.

We start to walk toward the inn and regroup.

"Oh! You're back!"

Kirito is greeted by surprised Liz as the group enter the inn.

"I'm home…"

"See! I knew he was just messing around somewhere nearby."

I got offended for Sinon's inexperience in common sense in RPG.

"Hey! If you don't know how the system works then shut up will ya?!"

I give Sinon a loud statement of retort. Sinon was intimidated by my attitude, everyone were surprised. I just spoke out my thought to her.

"Sorry, I was really worried about him."

I apologized to her. I really don't want to lose Asuna's happiness.

"Anyway, Kirito. Did you reach the secret area?"

"Something like that, yeah. But it felt totally different from all the floors on Aincrad. There were lots of strong mobs too. It was a kind of advanced difficulty area, maybe. It's called Hollow Area."

"Advanced difficult area…"

"Hollow Area…"

Silica and I repeat his statement.

"I think that means there's a high possibility of getting some powerful equipment and items by defeating the monsters there. That's why I want to go back to the Hollow Area and explore some more."

"But, it is possible for areas like that remain undiscovered? Hey Yui-chan, do you know anything about it?"

Asuna asks Yui for info.

"There are definitely areas in Aincrad that, for various reasons, normal players haven't been told about. But those areas were sealed off right at the start of the game, so that no one could access them."

"Players have no way of entering non-public areas… Are those some kind of testing zone for creating new mobs before game released?"

I give my own logic for confirmation for secret areas.

"Something like that. Right now the Cardinal System is unstable right now. If you consider that, it doesn't seem impossible that something like this could happen."

"I see… Thank you for information, Yui-chan."

Asuna thanks Yui for assistance.

"No… I don't get any more info. Only if I return to be a part of system…"

Yui felt guilty for being helpless. Kirito assures her.

"No worries, you told us exactly what we needed to know."

"As I could help Papa with something, I'm happy."

"Hey, Yui-chan. What Kirito just said about there are possibly have new material items and stuff in the area, is it possible?"

Lisbeth asks Yui for confirmation.

"I think it's possible."

"I see. Unknown materials… New skills… He he! This is gonna be exciting!"

Lisbeth is excited for getting new materials and skills.

"Maybe there'll be power-ups for Pina as well!"

Silica is excited for strengthen her familiar. Her pet, Pina squeak in excitement.

"Maybe I'll be able to get stronger weapons…"

Sinon need stronger weapons, but I wonder what she is really good at…

"Me too! More…"

Leafa also desire for more powerful items.

"Hold on, everyone! Are you seriously thinking of going to the place?!"

Asuna is worry for them decide to go back to Hollow Area. I assure her.

"Just take it easy, Asuna. Kirito made it back luckily."

"Hmm… But… Something about it makes me really uneasy."

Asuna still doubts about the Hollow Area. Kirito further his reasoning for exploring Hollow Area.

"Think about it, if we could use the items in Hollow Area to toughen ourselves up, it'll make our progress a lot easier. We'd actually stand a chance of clearing this death game!"

"I-I guess you're right… Okay. Then, I'll come with you. There's no way I'm letting you go back there all by yourself, Kirito-kun."

Asuna finally let her defense down and accept the suggestion for exploring Hollow Area. Kirito adds another statement. The statement that he will regret.

"There's one more thing to tell, I met someone while I was over there…"

As Asuna hear the word of 'met someone', her jealousy increases.

"Don't tell me…"

All the girls are starts to frown on him for being indecent, Yui is the one continue the conversation.

"Papa, this 'someone'…"

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

Sinon guess on someone's characteristics.

"How did you know?! Her name's Philia. I met her in Hollow Area."

He replies in surprise tone and further telling her identity. Her name give me a curiosity. I ask him.

"Excuse me, did you say 'I-RE-LIA'?"

"No. It's 'PHI-LI-A'."

I pronounce her name wrong on purpose, as he corrects my pronouncing. I confirm her identity as I remember certain event of time of encountering her with secondary outfit.

"I knew it!"

Asuna's loud voice has interrupted my memory searching.

"I thought you said you weren't 'messing around'? Turns out you were just sweet-talking this girl this whole day…"

Sinon starts to criticize him.

"I-I wasn't sweet-talking with anyone!"

Kirito protested.

"Oh, really…? Hear this. 'I'll do whatever I can to help you.' You would say that right?"

She has sense for this argument. Kirito's personality is always like that, always helping people. But he doesn't know how the other player was thinking. He don't have room to fight back as he tells an event that I even couldn't prove his innocence.

"Erm…"

Kirito lose the argument as he can't find the right words to fight back.

"Kirito-kun! I was worrying about you and exhaust myself in order to find you, and you were with this other girl!?"

Asuna felt betrayed as she use all her energy to hold back her emotions and finding Kirito. Thinking that Kirito betray her and her feelings.

"Wait! Wait! It's a coincidence! As I was there, I meet the girl. Then, the skull reaper comes up from nowhere, then I fight it alongside with her!"

Kirito keep tries to giving the reason, the word with skull reaper really catch my attention.

'Did the Hollow Area replicate the old bosses?'

"Uuuuu! Kirito-kun no BAKA! (Kirito, you MORON!)"

Asuna didn't even listen to him as she has a mixed emotion of face right right now. A emotion of jealousy, angry and sadness.

"Shiranai… (I don't know…)"

Sinon don't want to help as she is unrelated. The hell, you provoked her, you DID responsible for this.

"Kanbenshitekure yo… (Give me a break here…)"

Kirito is holding his head with both hands in frustration on unable to explain to her. Lisbeth laughs at him.

"Ha Ha… You must bear that responsibility. Still, we should be grateful that the Black Swordsman's back. Now, shall we head out and explore it?"

I counter her with a statement.

"It's night time, are you sure we are going to spend midnight now?"

"Sorry, I was very excited on new materials."

"Let's do it. I'm not planning on hanging around this world forever, that's for sure."

"I-I want to go too. As I can go with Kirito, I can be strong enough."

Sinon and Silica agree for going to the Hollow Area.

"Seems like everybody are agree to go!"

Kirito seems forgot the incident and excited for going to Hollow Area.

Asuna suddenly speaks up.

"Hey Kirito-kun, just now you said you fought a skull reaper, right? Let me accompany you tonight!"

Her statement have leave everyone in shock, I slightly laugh at her boldness. The embarrassment emotion in appeared on all players.

"H-Hey, how could you speak in front of everyone?!"

"Papa! Mama needs you to stay with her tonight, okay?"

Yui doesn't even care about the attention but help persuades Kirito.

"Oh… Right… Well then, I'll let you accompany me tonight…"

If I know Asuna, she's kind of using boldness when she's alone, but doing in the crowd, this is unusual. It's possibly been a day with Kirito disappeared from the game really wants her to accompany him in bold way.

As we call it a day, Asuna starts to links arm with him and walks to his room. Yui followed the couple.

"Hah… such bakapuru. (idiot couple)"

Lisbeth speak in disappointment and jealousy.

"If you really want to blame, blame that stupid corrupted system that lead into this mess."

After replying, I stand up tiredly and walk to my room.

**My Room**

As I reach the room, I quickly throw myself to the bed, then I open the menu and change my loadout to casual loadout.

I lie on my bed with my front body facing up, thinking about all the events have come. As he mentions the name 'Philia', I still remember the event few months ago, I use another identity to roam medium floors to help the players to strengthen the Assault Team and protect players.

That event keeps refreshing in my mind, the fatigue start to draining my consciousness. I drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4: First Visit and Mystery Girl

**Chapter 4: First Visit and Mystery Girl**

**December 13th, 2024**

**76th Floor Arc Sophia**

**Agil's Shop**

I came downstairs after sleeping. As I am still tired due to use up all my energy yesterday, I choose to spend some time in the shop to rest as continuing sleeping easily bores me out.

I greet Agil and Klein at the shop counter, I start the conversation with them.

"Did you guys listen to the conversation that day?"

Agil answers.

"Of course, this is my shop, remember?"

Klein answers next.

"Quite interesting, with that secret Hollow Area… In fact, secret areas are always filled with stronger loot."

"It could make it easier to progress our game faster with these loots."

"There must be a load of players already there, right? So we need to hurry and get them!"

I refuse to join.

"I pass. I already used up all my energy to find Kirito and console Asuna yesterday, my energy is still not restored today."

"Such a shame. I'm gonna go to the Hollow Area right away!"

I gave a warning to him.

"Be careful while you are there, Kirito said he fought a Skull Reaper. Even though it's weaker than before, you must not underestimate it. Last time we fought it, it took the Assault Team a lot of time and lives to defeat it."

Klein starts to scare.

"Hey! Hey! Maji ka? (For real?) So, I'll just go for a quick look. That would be enough for me."

"Also, new areas don't have map data. Don't get too excited when you're there."

"OK! Itte kure! (I'm going!)"

"Itterasshai(Take care)!"

As Klein is going outside, Agil asks me about my friends' conditions.

"Hey, Kirito-tachi no toshi tanno? (anything wrong with Kirito and the others?)

"I think they won't need to worry about him now, Kirito came back with no fatal debuffs or something bad."

I just remember a funny event that occured in my mind.

"Also, when I was checking in with them just now, Kirito, Asuna and Yui were at the door and answered me. I saw Asuna still clinging to Kirito, it seems like she worries about him too much."

"Lucky that you managed to bring them back in a short time."

"I don't think I do much. I only just carry Asuna back to safety and escort her while searching. For Kirito's part he just managed to survive and show up at the teleporter gate."

As we continued our talk, I heard quick footsteps from the entrance. I look over. Klein is running towards us. I ask myself.

'Why is he running like that?'

I ask him.

"What's wrong? Klein, didn't you go there just now?"

"I'm not even teleporting there yet! Hollow Area is still not available as a teleportation destination!"

I was shocked when I heard this news.

"What?! Why the hell Kirito can while you can't?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna ask Kirito right away."

"Wait, I'll go ask him."

I stand up with my energy still restoring. I walk upstairs to Asuna's room. Kirito stayed in her room last night.

As I'm outside her room, I knock on her door. For some time, Asuna opens up the door and talks to me.

"What's wrong? Didn't we check in for you just now?"

"I'm gonna borrow Kirito just a minute, it won't be long. I promise."

Asuna then replies with an angry tone.

"Don't tell me you need Kirito-kun to help you do some hard quests?!"

"Calm down, Asuna. It's just for a moment, Klein was trying to teleport to the Hollow Area but somehow he can't."

"What?! Why the hell I can teleport there while he can't?"

Kirito said as he heard my statement and showed up at the door.

"I don't know. I think you are the only player who was able to get there, I need you to check the possibilities."

As we beg Asuna's permission to let him help me, she finally accepts it and lets us investigate the matter. After we walk down the stairs, Klein urges us to come.

"What took you so long? Hurry up and come here!"

Klein starts to drag Kirito to the Teleport Gate as Kirito is dragged unwillingly. He tries to resist.

"H-Hey! Don't pull me like that!"

I follow them to the Teleport Gate.

**76th Floor Arc Sophia**

**Teleport Gate**

As we arrive at the teleport gate, Klein asks the confirmation of pronunciation of location.

"'Hollow Area Administration Section.' That's it, right?"

Kirito confirms it.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Teleport: 'Hollow Area Administration Section!'"

After he called the command, we did hear the teleport effect but he didn't teleport a bit. Kirito speaks in confusion.

"You're right. It doesn't work. That's strange…"

"Right? I knew you wouldn't lie about it though…"

"Klein, back of a bit."

After Klein backed off, Kirito calls the command.

"Teleport: 'Hollow Area Administration Section!'"

After he called the command, he immediately teleported to Hollow Area. Klein says in shock.

"What?! How Kirito was able to teleport?!"

I reply with my brain thinking.

"If my logic is right, he already been there since his disappearance, he has access to teleport that special area."

After replying, the teleport effect appears then dies down, Kirito is back.

"I'm back. I don't have any problems in teleporting though…"

"In my opinion, I think Kirito is the one who can teleport there, but could we be able to teleport with him?"

"I don't know, but we could try."

We start to teleport again after Klein and I enter Kirito's group. As we started teleporting, it didn't happen just like Klein's attempt.

After that, I leave the group and they attempt to do it again. This time, he is able to teleport with him.

Few minutes later, they came back with no problem and I joined back to the group and Klein left the group at the same time. Kirito and I are able to teleport to Hollow Area.

**Hollow Area  
Administration Area**

As we arrived at the location, this place had a futuristic setting not like all the floors in Aincrad. I could see the walls are filled with different colours of datas. I see a hologram keyboard appear on the block like the ones in the secret dungeon in 1st Floor. There is an Aincrad symbol at the front of the console. There's also a projection screen at the right side of the console.

Not just that, there are a lot of orbs with symbols on the floor around the area, they probably haven't unlocked yet, since he came here yesterday. Behind me is a Teleporter Gate, same as the others. The floor is dark and has circuit-like lights traveling around. I feel like I am an overseer, watch over the area.

I asked Kirito in speechless.

"Kirito… This is Hollow Area?!"

"Yeah. Right now, we are in the Administration Area, it's a safe zone. The map of Hollow Area is on the projection screen."

I walk towards the console and look at the projection screen. It is a Hollow Area Map, I could see that there are dots connecting with each other. The ones I am attracted to are the ones with purple dots and the yellow marker inside the circle with the bottom of it is a diagram of the door.

"Kirito, what are these purple dots represent?"

"These dots are the ones we have traveled since the day before yesterday."

"So the yellow marker means the location we are right now, right?"

"Yep. You really are a quick learner."

"Those are just the basic instincts of gamers, don't forget I'm also a hardcore gamer, same as you."

"Did you receive something after you reached Hollow Area?"

"Not really, I got this symbol on my hand. Look."

"Wait. Is that symbol is the same as the ones on the floor of the orbs?!"

"Yeah, I think this is the reason why I can teleport here, luckily the exception is that I can bring one of us here."

"By the way, where's the girl?"

"You mean Philia? I don't know where she went."

"Let's go back, Kirito. We can come back another time."

We call the command on Teleporter Gate.

""Teleport: 'Arc Sophia'!""

We start to head back to Arc Sophia, with results having been concluded for teleporting to Hollow Area.

**76th Floor Arc Sophia**

**Agil's Shop**

It took us some time for experiments, we came back to the inn. Agil talks to us.

"You all back? You took some time."

Kirito replies.

"Yeah. We did try to make some experiments on it. The conclusion is…"

Klein adds.

"Kirito is the only player who can teleport to the Hollow Area.

I finalized it with one more fact.

"And he can only take one person with him one at a time."

Agil then comments.

"One at a time, huh… That's pretty harsh. Are you going to be able to fight properly in a party of two?"

Kirito replies.

"Well, the girl I met over there seems to be managing all by herself, so I'd say it's possible."

Klein warns him.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about this."

I add another warning to him.

"I agree, it would cause total chaos…"

Klein starts to talk in a jealous manner.

"Grr, I was so close to get my hands on those rare items… Hey Kirino-ji, when you decide to go there, be sure to invite me, okay?"

Kirito replies reluctantly.

"Erm… I'll do my best."

Agil gives a remark while laughs at his answer and his tone.

"Ha ha! It's not like you to come out with such a half-hearted answer, Kirito! I guess you must have been thinking of taking a girl with you."

"Grr… Some things never change."

Kirito assures Klein.

"If I find anything about that place, I'll be sure to let you know, okay?"

"You better! You can't forget your promise!"

Suddenly remembering something important, I give him important advice.

"Right now you better go back and stay with Asuna, we are taking too much time for experiments."

After listening to my advice, Kirito hurries back to Asuna's room while I ready myself for another expedition. Klein decided to stay in the inn. I go outside prepared.

**76th Floor Labyrinth  
The Crucible of Saints**

As I have arrived at the entrance of the labyrinth, the area is filled with rooms and doors, just like every floor in Aincrad. There are a lot of mobs in the labyrinth, named Skeleton Pawn, Lizardman Elder, Lizardman Paladin and more.

Those mobs are just enemies that roam around the area and attack anyone on sight. With my weapons ready, I slay every enemy I could find as I explore this floor. At the same time, I also opened every chests I could find.

As I reach a certain floor of the labyrinth, the floor of this corridor is narrow, there aren't any intersection points that could go to any other directions.

I run down to the narrow corridor and reach the end that has a big door. This section of the corridor is wide enough for players to ready their gear before the boss fight.

In conclusion, beyond the door is the Floor Boss Fight, a fight for the players to progress in the path of freedom.

I can't enter the room alone as all boss fights are really hard to handle, much worse, the boss fight incident occurred in 74th Floor and 75th Floor traumatize me. Those incidents in common are that the boss fights have a trap called Anti-Crystal Area.

Anti-Crystal Areas are the fields that prevent the players from using them. In short, they can't cure status effects, heal, and teleport. We still can use the potions however, but with lower efficiency rate than crystals.

After that, I use my teleport crystal and call the command.

"Ten'I(Teleport): Arc Sophia!"

It took some time for me to teleport there. Suddenly, I saw a long purple hair girl hiding at the entrance of the stairs before the teleportation procedure was finished. I decided not to startle her as an act of didn't noticing her.

**76th Floor Arc Sophia**

**Teleport Gate**

After I reach Arc Sophia, I mummer the incident myself.

"Who's that girl with purple long hair? I guess I need to pay attention to find any person of interest who matches that kid."

I walk my way back to Agil's Inn to rest, and at the same time, report the situation to Asuna, as she is the vice-commander of the guild.

I remember good old memories of hanging out of my friends during the imprisonment in SAO. But I managed to conquer all the bad things and traumas that occured me.

Most importantly is that I have my first unique, genuine love. But it's an unrequited love that I'm supposed to forget. I can't let go all my feelings for her. From that time on, I must protect her and her happiness forever, even if it costs my life.

**Agil's Shop**

As I enter the shop, I notice a lot of players gathering around. I saw Kirito, Asuna and Yui. I come up to them for greetings.

"I'm home, everyone."

Kirito replies.

"MG, how's your day?"

"Just usual stuff. More importantly, I managed to find the boss room. But I still don't have any enough information about the boss."

I go to Agil and order dinner. I continued the conversation earlier and told them any intel I got.

"Hey Kirito, how's your stay with Asuna?"

He tries to find the real question in it and confirms it.

"Err…, I don't know what you are saying."

I ask him in an angry manner.

"Huh?! Did you just stay in her room and mind your own business?"

"N-No, I did accompany her for the rest of the day!"

"Really?"

I turn towards Yui.

"Hey, Yui, you were in her room, did he really accompany her well?"

Yui replied with a normal tone.

"Yeah, I did stay with them and Papa accompanied Mama well for the rest of the day."

"Seems like Yui tell the truth, I hope you didn't teach your child to lie."

Kirito makes a retort.

"What do you think I am?!"

I reply with their right characteristics that actually hurt their ego.

"Some immature teenagers who are struggling to educate their child."

I end the conversation with a teasing laugh. Kirito and Asuna are embarrassed due to my remark. I continue eating my dinner that I have ordered.

Another day ends and another step is taken towards freedom.


End file.
